Discoveries
by TrickyBusiness
Summary: Takes place after X1, X2&X3 never happened.  Rogue's life is drastically changed after being captured and forced to kill her friends. Logan & Jean come back to the mansion engaged after leaving to explore a relastionship, to discover a lot has changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

Hey everyone. Yeah, I know another story, and I haven't finished the other three first. Shame, Shame on me, I know. However I'm still working on trying to get past the writers block for My Mate, and I'm trying to fine tune the next chapter to Rogue's Return. If any of you are reading my Andromeda story called Memories, I already have that one finished on my computer, but I'm still putting it into chapter format and tweaking it to flow better. The good news is that this story is complete and ready for posting. So it shouldn't take very long. However I hope you take the time to send me your thoughts about it. I really enjoy hearing from you. Well now that I've rambled on long enough, I'll shut up, and let you commence with the reading. Happy Reading! **(Sorry everyone nothings changed in the story except I needed to correct Mr. Stan Lee's name. Everything else will remain the same for now. I may one day go back and edit and correct typos if I get the chance.)**

Chapter 1

It was evening when Jean and Logan pulled into the mansion's garage.

"Are you ready for this?" Logan asked as he helped Jean out of the truck.

"Yes. I know it's going to be hard at first, but it has to be done." Jean answered digging deep to find the courage she knew she was going to need to face everyone.

Logan and Jean had left the mansion a little over a year ago to start their relationship without all the hostility that they knew they would face at the mansion. All though she hated hurting Scott, and disappointing the Professor and all her friends, she just felt she owed it to herself to see if there was a future for Logan and herself. She had loved Scott for so long and had settled into the role of helpmate and companion that it felt like the passion that had once been there was all burnt out. When Logan had come to the mansion, the pure physical attraction that they had shared had pulled at Jean's wilder side. She wanted and needed to fill that passion in her life. Logan definitely had the passion and wilder side down, but parts of her had started to doubt that they could ever last in a long term relationship. However part of her had been thrilled when he had pulled into a jewelers on their way back to the mansion. Although his proposal of, "might as well do it all the way," had been far from the romantic proposal, she was still thrilled that he loved her enough to commit himself to her. She knew the Wolverine didn't commit himself to anyone lightly. In all the years she had known him, the only other person he had ever commit himself to in anyway had been Rogue.

Jean tried not to think of the girl, who was a young woman now. Even though Logan had left the mansion with her, and they were now engaged to get married; Jean felt a bit insecure and threatened by Rogue.

Logan had refused Jean's desire to mind link with him, claiming she didn't need to see or experience his nightmares and feral side. That those things he would rather keep from her having to endure. Jean knew that Logan didn't like anyone messing around in his head, because of what the government had done when causing him to lose his memories. So Jean respected Logan's wishes and tried not to let her disappointment show. To a telepathy a mind link with a partner or spouse was one of the most intimate things one could share with the other. It had meant so much to her when Scott had honored her with his trust and opened himself up completely to her. However she had to remind herself that Scott had not suffered the same traumatic experiences Logan had. Plus Logan was a very private person even with the people he trusted. However the only person who knew Logan's mind as well as he did was again Rogue.

It seemed like everything Jean wanted with Logan, Rogue had already gotten it from him first. Jean had even picked up some of Logan's thoughts about Rogue from time to time while they had been away so they could focus on their relationship. Of course she had never gotten anything crude like him having sex with her. But he would worry over her, whether she was happy and healthy. If she was taking care of herself, who she was dating now, if he would need to dismember apart of the guy's anatomy. She had even caught his revulsion at the possible chance that Rogue could fall in love with the pansy boy scout as he called Scott. Jean didn't like that Logan was so concerned about who Rogue was involved with. She had been tempted to assure Logan, that Rogue was not Scott's type. But Logan distracted her, once she had mentioned Rogue's name, by kissing her into silence. It was much later before she even thought of the girl again.

"How about you? Are you ready?" Jean asked glancing at him.

He avoided making eye contact, but he nodded and answered with a gruff, "Yeah. Let's get this over with." As he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her inside.

They noticed that it was oddly quiet even for a Friday night. There seemed to be an almost eerie silence in the mansion. There were a couple of young teenage boys watching a wrestling match on TV, the volume low, a group of kids playing foosball, and a couple of kids at a table playing a board game in the rec room. Even there the kids seemed to realize the silence and didn't want to break it.

"Hey, where are all the adults?" Logan grunted to one of the kids. Logan was growing uncomfortable, the Wolverine was screaming that something was wrong.

A young red hair boy around the age of fourteen turn to study the adults. "They're downstairs with Miss Rogue. The Professor and Mr. Summers won't let us down there to wait with them. I sure hope she's okay."

Jean sensed Logan's anxiousness and fear jack up at the thought of something happening with Rogue. Jean pushed her suffering insecurities away, reminding herself that Logan had chosen her. Rogue was just a kid sister to him.

"Let's go." Logan order already heading toward the elevator that would take them to the lower levels where the medlab was located. "Jean." Logan called his tone brisk while he waited for her to hurry. He was holding the elevator door open waiting impatiently for her.

The elevator doors hadn't even fully opened with Logan's claw snapped out, and a deep threatening growl escaped the back of his throat. He quickly exited the elevator and headed down the hall, no longer waiting for Jean to catch up with him. Jean could finally make out the girl's scream on pain as she drew closer to the door to the medlab. She figured Logan must have heard her inside the elevator due to his sensitive hearing.

Jean had hurried into the waiting room to see The Professor sitting beside Jubilee and a sandy brownish red hair man with red on black eyes who were sitting on one of the sofas and flinching and cringing when another piercing scream filled the air. Jean noticed the surprise expression on Jubilee's face as Logan came barging into the room, but not stopping at the young man's call to wait that he couldn't go in there. Jean ignored the two younger adults and quickly followed Logan inside.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Logan demanded ready to jump in to defend Marie. Only when he finally realized the scene in front of him, all he could do was stand in shock with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. His next demand lost in his throat.

Jean came rushing in and stopped beside Logan, to see Rogue on a bed with her feet up in stirrups with Storm and Scott on either side of her helping to support her, and Hank between her legs giving her encouragement and instructions.

"Come on Rogue, you're doing lovely. Just a few more pushes and it will all be over with."

"I can't, I'm so tired." Rogue panted with tears.

"Yes you can Rogue. You're not a quitter, you can do it." Scott told her using his X-men's leader voice.

"Come on Honey, it's almost over with. Just a couple more pushes and you can finally welcome that precious little bundle we've all been eagerly waiting to meet." Storm smiled serenely down at Rogue as she dabbed the sweat from the young woman's forehead.

Rogue temporarily forgot about pushing when the medlab door busted open and Logan rushed in yelling about what was going on.

"Scott." Rogue whispered looking up at him imploringly. She couldn't handling anything else right now.

"I'll handle it." Scott smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. He turned and headed over to the two people he wasn't ready either to see, but he was more concerned about Rogue now. She didn't need anything more on her plate.

"We're kind of busy right now as you can see, please go out and wait with the others." Scott said using his most civil tone he could muster right now.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jean asked her insecurities overcome with her need to help those in need of medical care.

"Yes, you can take Logan and wait out in the waiting area." Scott said flinching as Rogue screamed again.

Rogue's scream seemed to shock Logan out of his stunned stupor. "Rogue, is she alright?" Logan asked with such concern and worry, that Scott couldn't snap or yell at the feral man to get out, that he wasn't wanted in here.

"Yes, but it's no fun pushing a baby out an opening the size of a grapefruit. I need to get back, please go wait outside." Scott commanded in his leader voice but kept it calm and civil.

Logan actually cringed at the picture Scott had gave him, and looked over at Rogue again seeing Storm supporting her while Rogue clenched her jaw and bared down with all her strength, letting out a painfully whimper at the end.

"Come on Logan, lets go wait outside with the others." Jean said grabbing Logan's arm and tugging him toward the door. Logan caught Rogue's exhausted eye, and she held his gaze for a few moments before she was hit with another contraction.

Logan allowed Jean to pull him out then, still to shocked to realize the Professor was speaking to Jean and himself.

"Logan." The Professor said in Logan's mind.

"What? Stay out of my head Chuck." Logan growled.

"I'm sorry my friend, but you where glaring and growling at the medlab door. Please joins us in sitting while we wait. How have you been?"

"Fine." Logan answered the Professor then turn his glare on the younger man sitting next to Jubilee on the sofa. "Is that your fault?" Logan demanded pointing to the medlab as Rogue cried out causing Logan's claws to snap out.

"Remy like the Rogue, but non man, Remy not responsible. Remy Jubilee's man." Remy said eyeing the obvious upset man with metal razor sharp claws that was glaring at him as if he wanted Remy's head.

"Logan." Jean admonished Logan for his attitude.

"What? I want to know who I need to do a little surgery on." Logan growled then stopped suddenly and tilted his head listening, then sniffing the air.

"Hank has asked me to tell everyone that Rogue has delivered a healthy ten pound baby boy. Scott will be out momentarily." The Professor said with a relieved smile on his face and in his voice.

Jubilee and Remy released a relieved sigh and smiled as well. "When can we see them?" Jubilee asked eager to see her friend.

"In a few minutes, Rogue is quite understandable exhausted and Hank is giving both Rogue and her son a check up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

Chapter 2

"Hank are you sure it's safe for me to nurse him? I mean he won't get metal poisoning from the breast milk, will he?" Rogue asked worried as she watched Hank listening to her son's heart and lungs.

"If you wish, I will test a sample of the milk to doubly make sure, but as I told you before, with your healing factor I believe it will purify the milk as it passes through your body."

"It's not that I don't trust you Hank, but I just really want to make sure. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to him, especially if it was because something I did. You know, I just couldn't live with that." Rogue whispered through a tight throat as tears ran down her face. Past guilt starting to surface again.

"Don't you worry my dear, nothing is going to happen to this little fellow. We all are going to be here for the both of you. I don't mind at all double checking to make sure. In fact I would be pleased to check. This way I can test my theory. You know me, I'm always excited at proving one of my theories." Hank beamed at Rogue as he brought her son over to her and laid him down in her arms.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Rogue smiled through her tears. Then smiled up at the people she thought of as her family. Storm, Scott, and Hank all returned her warm smile.

"He is a fine looking young man." Hank patted Rogue hand.

"Hank's right Rogue. He prefect." Scott smiled at the young woman he loved as a sister.

"He is going to be the mansion new heart throb." Storm teased with a smiled as she lightly ran her fingers through the little boy's full head of black hair.

"So who was the old one?" Scott asked teasingly.

Ro looked over at Scott with mischief in her lovely brown eyes.

"The Professor, of course." Storm smiled playfully, then winked down at Rogue with a chuckle.

"Scott put his arm around Ro's waist and pouted at her playfully. "And here I thought you were going to say it was me."

"No, you are my heart throb." Ro whispered and leaned over and kissed Scott on the cheek and smiled warmly.

"We're going to go so Hank can run his tests, and so we can tell the others the good news." Scott smiled down at Rogue then leaned down and kissed her head tenderly. "Rest up Kiddo, you deserve it." Scott said as he lead Ro to the door leading out to the waiting room.

"I might as well wait to rest once Jubes has seen him. Can you tell her to get her butt in her so she can see her nephew. Remy too." Rogue said with a smile.

"Sure." Scott smirked.

A few minutes later Scott and Storm came walking out the medlab, both looking exhausted themselves, but wearing huge and awed grins.

"Jubilee, Rogue said to tell you to get you butt in there and see you're nephew. You too Remy." Scott smiled at the two younger adults. He was thankful that Rogue had them. They had been her closest friends and support system through everything the young woman had suffered.

Jubilee squealed as she grabbed Remy's hand and litterialy dragged him inside to see Rogue and the baby.

"How is she?" The Professor asked concern evident in his voice.

"Exhausted, but she held up extremely well. Hank took the collar off, and she was able to grasp control after a few minutes. Hank wants her on complete bed rest for the rest of the evening and tomorrow until after lunch. It was a long ordeal for her, but she was a trooper." Scott beamed with pride.

"Hello Jean, it's good to see you." Storm said sincerely however with a hint of awkwardness.

"It good to see you too Ro. I've missed you so much." Jean smiled warmly but nervous at Ro.

"It's good to see you too Logan." Storm greeted the feral man she had considered a friend whether he knew it or not. She hated that Logan and Jean had hurt Scott with their running off, but she still cared about them.

"Good to see you too Ro." Logan gave a polite nod and small smile at the beautiful serene ebony woman. He had always liked Ro.

"Scott, how have you been?" Jean asked nervously, but sincerely caring about him.

"It's been a hard year, but I'm happy now. Ro and I are married." Scott said and beamed over at his wife of three months. Ro smiled at him with warmth and love and took his hand and squeezed it.

"That wonderful, congratulation to both of you." Jean said glad her voice didn't tremble like her insides at the surprising news.

"Thank you." Ro said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, congratulations, both of you." Logan said keeping a calm expression, although he had heard the slight tremble in Jean's voice and could smell her tentativeness. His discontentment about his and Jean's engagement soared again. But Logan refused to show anything in front of the others. This was something he was going to have to deal with before they actually said I do. However right now he was to worried and to upset about Rogue to even deal with Jean's reaction to Scott and Ro's news.

"Thanks." Scott said tried to be civil, feeling Ro squeezing his hand harder. He was amazed at how well she knew him even without the benefit to a mind link that he use to share with Jean.

"If you will excuse me Rogue is asking for me to come meet our newest member to the family." Xavier said as he made to leave the two estranged couples. He was sure they were mature enough to handle this awkward meeting.

"He is a very beautiful boy Rogue. I am very proud of you." The Professor beamed a fatherly smile at the young woman that meant so much to him.

"Thank you Professor. He is beautiful isn't he. I can't believe he is finally here."

"I'm sure the last couple of months felt daunting for you." The Professor smile kindly at her.

"That's an understatement." Rogue laughed tiredly. "Professor, I was hoping if it was okay with you, I could give him your name. And that you would be his grandfather. But if you rather not, I understand. I just thought that with all you've done for me, for us…" Rogue chocked up, tears coming in hers.

"I'm would be very honored to be considered his grandfather, and for him to have my name." The Professor said with tears in his own eyes. Rogue reached out her hand to the man she came to love. "Have you decided on a name for him?" The Professor asked curious.

"Yes. James Xavier. I'm still thinking on a middle name, but he's James Xavier." Rogue said with a smiled.

The Professor beamed at her and grasped her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "A very strong name. Now we're going to go so you can get your rest. If you should need anything just call out. Plus I'm sure Jubilee and Hank will be keeping close tabs on you." The Professor smiled teasingly. Hank and Jubilee almost hovered over Rogue during her entire pregnancy.

"I'm sure you're right." Rogue smiled then grinned up at her best friend who was ogling her son who laid in the Professor's arms.

"Rogue, Remy be jealous. Your son has stolen my girlfriend." Remy smirked glancing at Rogue, then back down at the little boy his girlfriend had fallen in love with as soon as she had seen him.

"To bad Cajun, you're not the cutest male in the mansion anymore." Rogue teased then yawned.

"True, to true." Remy sighed with mock defeat.

"Come Jubilee, Remy let's give Rogue a chance to rest." The Professor said handing the baby over to Hank who laid him in a cart that was next to Rogue's bed.

"I'll be back to check on you Chica. If you can think of anything you want just let me know and I'll be you're personal delivery service."

"I'll keep that in mind. All I want right now is some sleep. Something I'm sure I'm not going to be getting much more of in the coming months." Rogue said but everyone could tell by her gently warm smile that she wouldn't mind missing some sleep for her newborn son.

"How is she?" Logan asked as soon the Professor and the others came out. "How is the baby?" Logan asked almost as a afterthought.

"They are both well. Both Rogue and James are resting right now." The Professor said with a smile as he thought of Rogue giving her son his name sake."

"James?" Logan asked the name ringing some distant bell in his head, but he couldn't grasp why.

"Yes, James Xavier." the Professor smiled proudly. "She has asked me to be his grandfather."

"That's wonderful Professor." Ro smiled knowing how touched and pleased the Professor was. They had been so worried about Rogue for so long. Especailly the Professor, he had worked with her every day helping her to regain some semblance in her mind again after the horrible episode this past year. Rogue had come to be like another daughter to him, and a sister to herself and Scott.

"It seems this day is full of wonderful surprises." Jean said with a smiled she hoped none of the nervousness she felt. "Logan and I have some news ourselves." Jean said with a forced smile over at Logan, before holding up her left hand that sported the one carat princess cut diamond ring. "We're engaged." Jean beamed.

Ro beamed and reached over and embraced Jean in a tight hug. "That is wonderful news. I am so very happy for the both of you." Ro said pulling back and admiring the diamond ring.

Scott took a deep breath and willed himself to be happy for both Jean and Logan. He knew that he had to forgive them, or it would hurt Ro and his relationship, that was something he wasn't willing to let happen. So deciding to be put the past behind him, he held out his hand to Logan. "Congratulations." Scott said as pleasant as he could muster. It was still forced, but he did mean it.

Logan jerked his attention away from the women who were gushing over the ring to look at the man standing in front of him, hand out stretched. Logan studied Scott to see if he meant it. Logan could tell the word was forced, but Logan couldn't senses any malice in the younger man. Logan took Scott's hand, curious to why the man wasn't trying to blow his head off his shoulders. 'Maybe he just doesn't want to do it in front of Ro.' Logan thought, figuring that was more likely.

"May I also give my congratulations to the both of you. I am very happy for you." The Professor said sincerely. He had sensed Jean trepidation at Scott and Ro's new, plus both Jean and Logan were having serious doubts about their relationship. He hoped they worked things out before they made a commitment to each other. However he would not interfere, it was a personal matter between the two.

"Yeah congrats. We'll we've got people to see and places to go. Later y'all." Jubilee said then grabbed Remy's hand and all but dragged him down the hall away from Logan and Jean. She had never cared for the Doctor, and Jubilee still held it against Logan that he had left Rogue. No matter how many times Rogue told her she only wanted Logan happy, and if Jean was what made him happy then that's what she wanted for him. Rogue had told Jubilee that no matter how much she loved Logan, she would never want to tie him to her. She couldn't give him the type of relationship he needed, never able to touch each other. To Rogue, if anyone deserved a chance at happiness, it was Logan, and she'd never begrudged him that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

Chapter 3

The next day Logan decided he had waited long enough. He needed to see and talk to Marie himself. He had waited at the Professor's request. The Professor had said that Rogue's pregnancy and delivery had been rough, and that she need her rest. Logan couldn't sleep last night. He kept seeing a very pregnant Marie on the medlab table screaming and pushing, trying to deliver her baby.

Logan couldn't believe it, Rogue, his Marie, pregnant. No, now she was a mom. She had had another man's baby.

That thought had stopped Logan short. What had he meant by another man's baby. _'When did he ever think of her having his baby?' 'Stop it Bub! You should be happy for her. It means she finally got over her childish crush on you. If she fell in love with someone else and has started a family of her own. She doesn't need you anymore.' _That thought depressed Logan greatly. He had always saw Marie as a part of his life. Maybe not as she had wanted, he knew he wasn't any good for her. She was a kid, she didn't need a old geezer like him. It just wasn't right, he was old enough to be her grandfather, if not her great grandfather. For all he knew he could be her great-great-grandfather.

Plus Logan told himself he needed a mature woman, not a kid with starry eyed dreams that he couldn't and didn't want to fulfill. Yep, he was glad she had gotten over him. _'Although she had gotten over me mighty quick, didn't she?' _Logan grumbled to himself. That thought replaced his depression with annoyance.

Logan stopped before going into the medlab when he heard Hank trying to talk Marie into resting some more.

"I'm fine Hank, good as new. I know you love spending your time down here in your lab, surrounded with your many test tubes and beakers, but it's not very comforting for me." Rogue said really wanting to just get out of the place.

Logan heard the tension in Rogue's soft spoken words, and he wonder if his dreams of labs still haunted her. That depressed him again. He knocked then stepped inside.

"Hey, I thought I'd come see how you where doing, and meet the new guy." Logan said his smile just a little nervous. He hadn't realized how nervous he was to finally see her until he walked into the room. Seeing her sitting up on the bed.

"Hey." Rogue returned, her voice a little nervous as well, but pleasant as if she was happy to see him.

Logan became more confident hearing the pleasure in her voice at seeing him even if she was a little nervous. He figured it was bound to be after they hadn't see each other since he took off with Jean. He inhaled Marie's scent just to make sure she was happy to have him here. She was both happy and very nervous. He wanted to put her at ease.

"How are you doing?" Logan came to stand in front of her just to the side so he could looked down at the little baby boy sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Much better now that I'm not carrying around all that extra weight." Rogue teased with a smile. "I was just telling Hank here that I'm ready to head up to my own room now." Rogue said looking over at Hank who was still frowning, but she could tell he was relenting.

"Alright Rogue I'll release you if you promise to take it easy for the rest of the day. I want you off your feet as much as possible at least for the rest of this morning. No heavy lifting at all until tomorrow."

"Heavy lifting? Hank you have held this kid, haven't you?" Rogue chuckled.

"Yes, he is quite a hefty fellow, I agree." Hank smiled in return. "But no lifting anything heavier. Agreed?" Hank asked giving Rogue a serious look.

"You better do what he says Kid, if you want out of here anytime soon." Logan said with his own serious look.

"Okay Hank, no heavy lifting and taking it easy until this afternoon." Rogue agreed.

"Very well, James and you may return to your room. I am available day or night if you or James should need anything." Hank said giving Rogue a gentle and caring look. Rogue knew Hank meant it. He had been there for her a good many times.

"Thanks Hank, you're the best." Rogue said smiling warmly and sincerely at him.

"I do my best." Hank smiled then left Logan and Rogue to themselves.

"Do you mind holding him for a minutes so I can get down and get our stuff?" Rogue asked looking at Logan.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I might hurt him." Logan said looking horrified and taking a step back from them.

"Don't be silly Logan. You won't hurt him. He's pretty resilent. Plus I trust you to take care of him." Rogue said her voice soft and sincere.

Logan caught his breath as he looked up at Marie and saw and smelt the truth and trust in her eyes and voice. He also saw a warmth and tender care in her eyes that stole his breath. He swallowed hard, and determinedly stepped back up beside her. He looked down at the baby and frowned nervous. "What do I do?" He asked his voice trembling.

Hearing his shaky tone Rogue giggled, cause Logan to glare at her in mock outrage and scowl at her. "The mighty Wolverine is scared of a little baby." Marie teased relieved that appeartly she and Logan were still okay. "Hold him like I am now, just make sure to support his neck and head when you hold him." Rogue held James out to Logan. Logan gingerly place the baby in his arms and made sure his hand were under the little guy's head.

"Look at you, you're a natural." Rogue beamed at him.

Logan looked back up at Rogue knowing she was teasing him again, but was shocked to see the sincere and tender look in her eyes again. She smiled a little teary at him, but looked away and got down off the bed.

"Hey are you okay?" Logan asked confused why she was close to crying.

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't mind me, it's just hormones. Hank said it will take awhile to get back to my normal moody self." Rogue forced a smile at her own joke.

"No gloves?" Logan questioned stunned, just now realizing her hands were bare.

"No gloves. I've got control now." Rogue's smile was even more forced as she went about collect her and James thing in the baby bag Jubilee had brought for James.

Logan didn't understand Rogue's reaction. He figured she'd be beaming and excited about her control. However he put it to those hormones she had talked about.

"Care to walk with me upstairs?" She asked her smile relaxed again.

"I guess I could do that, seeing how I came down here to see you." Logan said glad to see her relaxed again.

"Good, come on let's get out of here." Rogue said looking up at Logan who was staring down at the little boy in his arms with the most tender smile Rogue had ever seen on the feral man's face. Again tears came to her eyes, but she forced them away. She didn't want to start crying and causing Logan to freak out and lose his pleasant smile.

"Do you mind carrying him up for me?" Rogue asked hoping he would agree.

"Sure no problem, I've got him." Logan said softly then looked over at Rogue and smiled. The longer he held the kid, the more comfortable he got. Logan wouldn't admit it, but it felt right to hold the boy. Apart of Logan or was it the Wolverine was purring at the rightness of it all.

"Thanks." Rogue smiled her thanks as they headed out of the medlab.

The ride in the elevator was quiet except for the low purring sound that Logan was making. Rogue tried to hide her smile at the faint sound. They had just stepped off the elevator when Jean came up on them.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." Jean said coming to stand beside Logan. "Hello Rogue, how are you feeling this morning?" Jean asked sincerely caring, but her insecurities were high again seeing Logan's peaceful and serene expression while holding Rogue's new baby.

"Much better, thanks. Oh, I guess I owe the both of you congratulations on your engagement. Jubilee told me the good news." Rogue smiled telling herself she just wanted Logan happy. He loved Jean, this was what she wanted for him.

"Thank you, we're happy and excited about it, right Logan?" Jean asked looking over at her fiancé and saw that he was no longer looking serene, he had a guarded look in his eyes.

"Yeah." Was all Logan said with a small smile for Jean's sake.

"I'm happy for you." Rogue said feeling if she didn't get away soon she was going to lose the battle with the tears that was trying to clog her throat.

"Congratulation to you too on your baby. He is so cute. Can I hold him?" Jean asked politely.

"Sure." Rogue forced the answer wanting all the time to say no. Rogue beraider herself. She was going to have to treat Jean better. She was going to be Logan's wife soon. She was just going to have to get use to it and accepted it for her own sake.

Logan didn't want to let James go, but Jean was taking the baby from his arms. Logan felt the lose as if it was tore from his very soul. James had filled more than just his arms. He had filled a place in his heart. The place right next to where Rogue stayed. Logan knew at that moment that he would to anything to protect the kid. Just like he would do for his Marie.

"He is a big fellow. I beat your glad to have him finally out."

"Yes, It was one of the worst pains I've ever felt. Even more painful than Magneto's machine, but I got James at the end of it all, it was worth the pain." Rogue smiled over at her son.

"I'll have to take you word for it. I don't think Logan and I are going to be having any. I don't think we're parent material."

Logan's frown deepened as he clenched his jaw. Logan hadn't known Jean thought that about him. Sure he really didn't make a commitment easily, but once he did he stuck to it. He had always vision he'd have a kid or two or three, maybe four once he choose to settle down. It hurt to know Jean didn't think he would make a good father, and it angered him that she had just decided for them that they weren't going to have any kids. He peeked a glance over at Rogue to see a frown on her lovely face.

"Actually I think Logan will make a great dad. I think he's a natural." Rogue said being honest, but it grated on Rogue that Jean thought so little of Logan's ability to love any children he had.

"Come on be serious, can you actually see the mighty Wolverine changing dirty diapers, and caring for fussy babies. He has a hard enough time dealing with the children around here. No I just can't see him doing the father thing." Jean laughed like she thought was amusing.

"I think Logan can do anything he wants to, and maybe with a few nose plugs and earplugs he could handle the dirty diapers and fussy babies." Rogue smirked at Logan with a twinkle in her eyes, before she turned serious again. "But that something for you guys to decide. Having children is an important decision. Once kids are involved your life becomes pretty much all about them."

After a few moments of silence, and Rogue wringing her hands; Logan wanted to end the awkwardness. "What did you want Jeannie?" Logan asked forcing his voice to sound relaxed and calm instead of the tension he felt.

"What do you mean?" Jean looked up at Logan confused.

"You said you were looking for me. What did you want?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest to stop himself from reaching over and pulling James back into his arms.

"Oh, I was looking for you so we could have breakfast together."

"I'm helping Rogue and James upstairs."

"That's alright, I can take it from here. Thanks for the help." Rogue said with a small smile. "I better get going. I promise Hank I'd take it easy for the rest of the morning." Rogue said reaching over and taking James from Jean. "He'll have a fit it I don't follow his orders." Rogue smiled trying to relieve the sudden tension around them.

"Do you want to join us for breakfast? You need to eat to keep your strength up. After yesterday you could use the fuel." Logan said worrying about her eating right.

"Thanks, but I don't think so. Maybe another time." Rogue said and left for her and James suite the Professor had insisted she take when she returned to the mansion pregnant with James. He told her she was going to need the extra room soon once James was born. So she might as well take it so she wouldn't have to bother about moving once James was born and ready for his own room. She had cried and thanked him for not kicking her out and letting her stay. The Professor had hugged her with tears of his own and told her that she was apart of his family, and this would always be her home. That had only made Rogue cry harder with gratitude and relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

Chapter 4

"There you are Chica, I went downstairs to see if you were hungry, but Hank told me he let you out on good behavior." Jubilee teased coming into Rogue's room.

"I had to promise to stay off my feet until this afternoon, and no heavy lifting until tomorrow." Rogue said from her place stretched out on her bed.

"Like you're going to need to be lifting any semis anytime soon." Jubilee rolled her eyes, then beamed down at James who was sleeping in his basinet. "Oh, I just can't get over how cute he is, and that he is finally here." Jubilee said reaching down and picking up James's little hand. "He's just so tiny." Jubilee gushed.

"He sure didn't feel tiny coming out. He felt huge." Rogue made a face remembering the pain. "I know what you mean though, I find myself just staring at him, and touch him to make sure he's not just a dream."

"You're a mommy now Chica." Jubilee flopped down on the bed and slapped Rogue's leg.

"I know, it's unreal." Rogue smiled down at her little boy.

"Speaking of unreal, have you talked to the knuckle head yet. I thought he was going to go all animal on us yesterday when he came barreling in the room with this claw out and teeth bared. He about took Remy's head thinking he was the one who got you pregnant."

"No one's told him how I got pregnant, have they?" Rogue frowned worried and upset.

"Relax Chica, no one is going to say anything. That's you decision when and if to say anything." Jubilee reassured as she patted Rogue's knee.

Rogue let out a relieved sigh and relaxed. Once she thought about it she knew Logan hadn't known. The Wolverine would be having a fit if he had known.

"He came to see me this morning before Hank let me go. He wanted to know if I was doing okay."

"Did you tell him to kiss you cute mommy behind?" Jubilee hissed out smacking her gum.

"No I did not. I told him I was doing okay, and he made me promise to follow Hank's orders. Like I don't have enough people telling me what to do, between you, Hank, Scott, Ro, and the Professor."

"We're just worried about you Chica, you know we don't mean to smother you, at least not much." Jubilee grinned.

"I know, and I love all of you for it." Rogue smiled and nudge her best friend with her foot.

"So you are just going to make up with him and act like the knuckle head didn't break your heart by running off with that cheap bottle red head?"

"Jubes knock it off okay." Rogue sighed frustrated, but knew Jubes was only upset because she care about her. "I've told you I don't know how many times, that I only want what's best for Logan. I want him to be happy, he deserves that, and apparently that's Jean. I'm happy for them. I've got James to focus on, and I don't want any hard feelings between Logan, Jean and me. Logan is my friend if nothing else, and I'm not going to lose that if I can help it. So if that means letting him go, then that's what I'm willing to do." Rogue said her voice resolved, but sad.

Logan leaned against the wall beside Marie's door and frowned. Part of him was glad to know that she cared for him, and if he was honest with himself he was touched that she loved him enough to want him happy even if it meant being with someone else. However it unsettled him to know that it must be hard and painful for her to see him and Jean together. No one had ever cared more about what he wanted and needed, than what they wanted. He wasn't sure if he deserved to be happy, but it meant a lot to him to know that Marie believed that he deserved it.

What really bothered him though was that Marie had sound greatly distressed at him finding out how she had gotten pregnant. Like he would be angry at finding out. Had some guy used her and then hit the road, or had something more ugly happened. The thought that someone had hurt her enraged him. She would be right to think that he would be angry if that was the case. The fact that he hadn't met or heard anyone talk about a boyfriend or fiancé made Logan suspect this baby wasn't a plan pregnancy. However the Yellow wonder was right, that it was Rogue's choice when and if to tell him, and he would make sure it was a when and not an if. However he would let her come to him when she was ready. He was determined to be supportive when she told him no matter what had happened. She was his friend too, and if nothing else, he would be there for her. He did promise her to take care of her. _'Yeah, like you've done such a great job with that.'_ Logan though and headed back downstairs. He'd check up on her later, right now he need to be alone out in nature to think about his mixture of feelings.

A couple of month had past since Logan and Jean came back to the mansion to find Rogue giving birth to little James. Rogue had been friendly and respectful at all times to Logan and Jean's relationship. Logan was very proud of Marie. She was a lot more mature than even some of the older women Logan had met. Even more mature than Jean sometimes. Logan could sense Jean's insecurities growing more and more, which was making her snapper and snapper. She had even started questioning his were a bouts more and more. Logan was starting to seriously think about calling an end to his and Jean's engagement. He still cared about Jean, but he didn't know if what he was feeling was really love or not. Logan had been faithful and committed to Jean the whole time they had been together. Her distrustful behavior was starting to be more and more hurtful to Logan and their relationship. Even their sex life was starting to be affected. Jean was using it against him to get even with something she believed he deserved. Tonight he came back to their room to find her in a foul mood. She accused him of not making an effort to help her plan their wedding. He told her that he didn't care what type of wedding they had, it was a woman thing anyway so do what ever she wanted.

"You don't really want to get married do you?" Jean demanded her voice loud and harsh.

Logan hated when she flew off the handle and started yelling and using that tone of voice with him. Her high pitch screeching grated on his sensitive hearing and his nerves.

"Do you mind lowering you voice." Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Answer me!" Jean snapped ignoring him.

"I'm getting tired of having this same argument Jeannie. I asked you, didn't I? Now whether your dress is white or ivory. Whether you have one or twelve bridesmaids, whether we have a three tier cake or if we don't have a cake at all doesn't mean squat to me. It's up to you."

"None of those things are the real issue Logan. You don't want to marry me. That's the real issue, isn't it. You don't like the fact that I don't want to live out of a camper for another fifteen years, or move to a remote location away from civilation. You don't like that you can't control me."

"That ain't true Jean, and you know it. I have never tried to control you. But this is a relationship, it's not all about you or what you want. Maybe I don't want to live in the city, or maybe I want to have a say in if we ever have kids or not. This relationship is about both of us. What I want should matter to you, just as much as what you want should matter to me." Logan's answered more in a growl than he wanted. He was trying his best to keep calm. Now was not the time to blow his top. Plus he didn't want everyone in the entire mansion to hear this conversation. His and Jean's relationship was private and he wanted to keep it that way.

"You can't be serious in wanting children? What do you know about having children?" Jean asked her voice showing how much she thought he was stupid for even thinking about him as a father.

"I know enough that I at least want to have the option of having them instead of someone deciding for me." Logan demanded.

"This is my body Logan, I'm the one that has the carry the baby. I'm the one who had to suffer morning sickness, puking my guts up very morning, noon, and night. I'm the one who has to feel tired and crappy all day. I'm the one who has to growing bigger and bigger, and getting stretch marks that will mark my body forever. I'm the one who has to suffer cramps and backaches. I'm the one who has to suffer who know how long a delivery from hell, while trying to push something the side of a watermelon out of my body. Me Logan, me. Not you. I think I have every right to decide whether I want to suffer all that. When men start being able to carry and give birth then you can talk about what right you have about deciding to have a baby." Jean yelled loud enough that not long afterward they heard a baby start crying upstairs.

"That's another reason why I don't care to have children. They run your life, instead of you. I'd have to be the one feeding it, and caring for it, while you're free to go and come as you please. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Keep it down will you, Rogue just got the kid to sleep a little while ago." Logan snapped thinking how tired Rogue had been looking lately. He knew she was up and down most of the night tending to James. She need every bit of sleep she could get. He had been amazed how well she had been handling the lack of sleep. It was only recently that he had noticed the darkening circles and big yawns more and more each day.

"I think our relationship is more important than Rogue and if she misses a little sleep. I am so sick of every one fawning over that kid like he's the beginning and end of everything. Then if everyone's not fawning over him, their fawning over poor little Rogue. The girl had a baby for Pete sake people, women do it every day. She's not that special."

"You know what I've had enough of this crap, your jealous over a baby stealing the spot light from you. Grow up Jeannie. I'm going downstairs to get a beer. Don't wait up." Logan growled and stomped out the room slamming the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

Chapter 5

Rogue groaned as she picked James up and tried to sooth him back to sleep. After a few minutes and his cries weren't quieting down, she decided to go so he wouldn't keep anyone else awake. Plus she had missed dinner, she could use a snack herself.

"Come on buddy, let's go downstairs. You can fuss while I eat." Rogue said and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Rogue rounded the corner entering the kitchen and came to a stop surprised to see Logan seated at the table nursing a third bottle of beer.

"Sorry, didn't think anyone would be in here at this hour." Rogue said as she came in lightly bouncing a still fussing James.

"Needed a beer." Logan answer gruffly.

"Or three by the looks of it." Rogue smiled then headed over to the refrigerator. "Sorry to disturb you, we'll just grab something quick and get out of you hair." Rogue said and opened the refrigerator door and tried to find something that would be quick and easy and wouldn't take two hands to fix.

"Your not bothering me. Want me to hold him so you can use both hands?" Logan asked hopeful, he hadn't had a chance to hold James since the day he went down to the medlab to check on them. James had felt so right in his arms, and he wanted to feel that since of awe and rightfulness again.

"That would be great if you don't mind. Although he's a little fussy. I know that can't be good for your ears." Rogue frowned hating to be a bother.

"Give the little brat to me." Logan smiled making his statement less mean. He was now standing beside Rogue at the island.

"He might be a little brat, but he's all mine." Rogue smiled as she handed over her son to Logan. To both Rogue's and Logan's surprise James quieted down immediately and smiled really big at Logan.

"Awe, he likes you. Look at that big smile. I hardly get to see those." Rogue said with a teasingly pout. "I'm more just the food source and diaper changer." Rogue said with a mock pout as she went back to digging into the fridge.

"Why don't you let others help more." Logan asked as he played with James little hand that was grabbing at Logan's large fingers.

"Because James is my responsibility. Plus everyone has gone out of their way for me. I don't like taking advantage of everyone. Anyway it's not that bad, what's a little missed sleep." Rogue peeked over the refrigerator door with a small smile before pulling out stuff to make a sandwich.

"Do you want one?" Rogue asked looking over at Logan.

"Here you sit down, and I'll fix the sandwiches." Logan said feeling like he could do at least this much to help her. She was dead on her feet.

"I can do it, I don't mind." Rogue said as Logan got back up and came over to her.

"Well I do, anyway it's partly my fault this little guys is up. So you just sit down and let me take care of it." Logan said putting his free hand on the small of Rogue's back, and steering her over to the table. Once he had her seated, he handed little James back to her, and went to work on making them some sandwiches.

"Thanks," Rogue smiled grateful.

"Don't mention it. You still like the works?" Logan asked curious as he started piling everything between two slices of bread.

"Of course, is there any other way." Rogue asked as if the though was unthinkable.

"Stow it Kid." Logan growled but with a smile on his lips and in his eyes.

"James did you say anything?" Rogue asked as she put her ear closer to her son who was now smiling and making a grab his mommy's hair which Rogue expertly maneuvered out of his way, but gave him her fingers to play with. "Nope, I didn't think so, but I don't see any other kid in here." Rogue said avoiding Logan's eyes as she keep her attention on James playing with her fingers all the while tried to put them in his mouth.

Logan looked over at Rogue and watched her playing and smiling down at her son laying her arms. She was right she was no longer a kid. She was a mature woman, trying to make it on her own and raise her son. No matter that she had friends that were there to help in anyway. She was trying to take care of herself and her son, and doing a mighty fine job at it. Logan was proud of her. He respected her and her need to take responsibility for herself and the kid.

However that didn't stop the want to protect and take care of them. When he thought about Rogue and James his heart felt warm and full. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he thought of them. He wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. He wanted to be a part of James and Marie's life. He wanted to watch James grow up, while being able to teach him about life. Logan wanted to be James's father.

It struck Logan as he watched them that he loved them. He had never felt this warm and encompassing happy feeling when he looked at Jean. He had only felt lust and desire. It was a purely physical reaction. There wasn't nothing emotional about his feelings. He didn't care about spending time with Jean or talking with her about her day. He realized what he had told Jean was true. A relationship was about both of them. She should care about what he wanted just as much as he cared about what she wanted. He couldn't honest say that he did. If he did, wouldn't he care that she wanted his input about the wedding. Instead he didn't really care what she wanted. However he could picture himself helping Marie picking out colors and flowers and cakes if she really wanted him too. He cared what Marie would like and wanted. He was in love for the first time in a long time, and it wasn't with his fiancée. It was with a young woman, who was his best friend, and had giving up on him so he could have what he wanted so he could be happy. The sad thing was that he wasn't happy, and that the one that made him happy, was the one that gave up.

"Logan are you alright?" Rogue asked frowning confused at Logan who was seemingly to just stand there with a knife in his hand with mayo on it and staring at her.

"What?" Logan jerked out of his unsettling thoughts. _'What in the world was he going to do now that he knew he was in love with her?' _Logan frowned deeper.

"I asked are you alright? You've been holding that knife and glaring at me like you couldn't decide whether to us it on the bread on use it on me. Are the sandwiches giving you that much trouble? Maybe you should sit down and let me take a swing at it." Rogue grinned.

"Nah, I got it. Just got lost in thought there for a minute." He answered honestly.

"Must had been some serious thoughts. If you didn't have a healing factor I'd bet you'd have permanent frown lines." Rogue teased.

"Ha Ha very funny." Logan finished up the sandwiches and brought them over to the table.

"I thought so." Rogue laughed as she took the knife from Logan to cut her huge sandwich in half so she could actually fit her mouth around it. James made to grab her hand, but Rogue jerked her hand away causing her to slice her hand.

Logan jerked a towel and grabbed her balled up fist concerned at how deep if it was. Whether she might need to go see Hank. "Let me see your hand Kid." Logan order concerned.

"I'm fine Logan. It's nothing, forget about it, okay. Let's eat." Rogue said trying to pull her hand away.

"Not going to happen, now open you hand. You might need stitches. In fact come on we need to clean it."

"I'm telling you Logan it was just a scratch. I'm fine. Now let me go." Rogue said a little more serious.

"Open your hand now, Rogue." Logan said just as serious.

Rogue could tell by the set of Logan's face that he wasn't going to let up until she did as he said. She frowned and sighed and relaxed her fist. She watched as Logan opened her hand and inspected it then frown confused.

"Where did it go? I know I saw you cut your hand, and it was more than just a scratch. There a good amount of blood on your napkin. What's going on here Marie?" Logan asked frowning suspicious at her. She knew Logan was dead serious now. He only called her Marie when they were alone, and when it was very important to him.

"I picked up some healing while you were away." Rogue frowned and withdrew her hand from his grip.

"When?" he asked his frown deepen as he leaned back in his chair and took her in. His sandwich forgot. He paid special attention to her movements and scent. Her scent was sad and upset mixed with nervousness. She was scared to tell him what had happened. "Come on Marie talk to me." He sat forward and reached over and took her hand back in his, but this time he held in and caress it gently.

"There's not really much to say. My friends and I were attacked and I had to touch someone to protect myself. End of story. Can we change the subject now." Rogue said leaning down and kissing James' head of full dark black hair.

"No. Tell me what happened." Logan ordered his voice soft, but serious.

"I told you, we were attacked and we had to use our mutations to protect ourselves. The Professor helped me regain firm control afterwards. Hey look at it this way, now you don't have to worry about me. Heck, I may even out live you, seeing how I'm younger." Rogue tried to lighting up the tension coming off of Logan. She didn't want to talk about what happened with Logan just yet. She still wasn't prepared to go back through the painful time in her life. Logan didn't looked relieved, if anything he looked more upset.

"I'm sorry Marie, you didn't deserve that darlin`." Logan said with a deep distressed sigh.

"We deal with the cards we're dealt right. At least that's what Remy says. Then again, he is a card shark." Rogue said in a weak attempt to tease.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Rogue whispered nervous and uncertain, "Can I ask you a question Logan? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but it would mean a lot to me if you would?"

"What?" Logan asked almost willing to tell her anything she asked for. He wasn't prepared for the question she chose.

"Have you learned anything about your past?" Rogue knew Logan would either do two things. Tell her to mind her own business, or answer her. His past was one of the things that Logan kept close to his chest. He didn't trust many with the details. She knew it was one of the things that made him feel inadequate, and unworthy. She hoped he trusted her enough to give her an answer of some sort at least.

Logan was quiet thinking about his forgotten past. Part of him still wanted to know the details, while the other part had giving up hope on ever finding out. He figured it might be better that way. What if there were things in there he didn't want to know. That he was really only an animal, or that he had been some monster. He didn't normally tell anyone about his past, expect sometimes Chuck if Logan thought he could help him. Which hadn't been very fruitful. But if there was anyone else in the world that he trusted enough to tell, it was the woman sitting in front of him looking like she was afraid that he would tell her to mind her own business. Which normal was the answer he would have given, to anyone else other than her. She already knew more about him than anyone. She had his nightmares, she already knew his darkness fear and insecurities. He sighed and looked down at his untouched sandwich. "No, I haven't found anything. I've pretty much giving up on finding anything. I've been searching for as long as I can remember and so far I've found little to nothing but disappointment. I think it's best just to forget it and move forward." Logan growled low with disappointment evident in his voice.

"I see. I'm sorry you haven't found anything. Maybe your right, maybe it best to more forward. But if there was just one thing you could know, what would it be?" Rogue asked needing to know if there was something that Logan wanted to know that she might be able to help him with. She didn't want to bring up his past if he was finally really ready to let it go.

Logan frowned thinking about her question. There were a lot of things he really wanted to know. Like if he had any family still out there? If he had ever been married or had kids. How old was he really. He figured that even if he did have any family, a wife or kids, they would either be dead or moved on without him. He wouldn't want to disturb any of their lives. He didn't see really what it matter how old he was. He would live until he died there wasn't any need to keep count when you didn't really age.

"There are a lot of things I'd like to know Marie, but it would be nice to know my name. To know who I really am, instead of wondering if Logan is even my real name. To be able to give my family my namesake. But it doesn't do any good to think on something I'll never know. I just have to let it go, and so do you. I know you've got a lot of my thoughts up in that pretty head of yours, but I'm a big boy. I'm old enough for my wants and disappointments not to hurt me." Logan said serious, but gently.

"Come on let's eat these sandwiches I slaved over." Logan gave her a forced smirk.

Rogue smile and let the subject drop. She knew now wasn't the time to press things. Plus she wasn't ready to answer everything once the questions started rolling.

"They are master pieces." Rogue grinned and picked up a half of her sandwich and took a hug bite.

A week later news that Logan and Jeans had broken up was circulating around the mansion. Rogue pretty much stayed out of sight for a few days. She had heard Jean screaming at Logan about that he didn't care about her, that instead of trying to save their relationship, he spent all his free time with Rogue and James. To everyone's surprise Logan had only stood there and let Jean yell and scream. When she had seemed to finally run out of things to yell about. Logan calmly and quietly told Jean that the engagement was off. That he wasn't what she needed. She needed someone who loved her better, and could make her happy. He said that he was sorry, but he realized that he couldn't be that person for her.

It was said that Jean had just stood there speechless as Logan calmly and quietly packed his stuff and left closing the door quietly behind him. There was no anger or resentment in him at all. He only felt sorry that he had hurt Jean, and relief that the relationship was now over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

**Hey everyone. Thanks to all of you, who have taken the time to write a review. You don't know how happy it makes me to know you're enjoying the story. It puts a big smile on my face. I eagerly await to see what you think each time. I also want to say hey, (big wave) to all of those who have marked my story on story alert, or favorite story. Even if you haven't written a review, I'm glad you're wanting to keep reading. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 6

Jubilee decided to take it upon herself to get Rogue out of the mansion. Ever since James had been born, Rogue hadn't left the mansion for any reason. She was always within minutes of James. Never asking anyone to baby-sit so she could have anytime for herself. So Jubilee talked to Ro about babysitting while she got Rogue out the mansion. Ro knowing how focused Rogue had been about taking care of James, thought a night out on the town would be just what Rogue needed to give her a break. As far as she was concerned Rogue deserved a little time for herself. Ro readily agreed to watch James for the night, and Jubilee made it her mission to convince Rogue it was time to get out and let loose.

"I don't want to leave James, Jubes. He's only two months old. He's not old enough for me to leave him alone." Rogue argued. Part of her would love a few hours break to enjoy a little adult company, while a bigger part of her didn't feel right about leaving her baby.

"He's not alone Rogue. Ro and Scott agreed to baby sit for you. They're actually looking forward to it. They also think you need to get out of the house and enjoy yourself some. Nobody is telling you to go out and get drunk, not that you can, which is a total bummer Chica. Come on Roguey, just for a couple of hours, that's all. Once we get to the club, and you've been there for one hour, if you totally absolutely hate it and want to come back, I promise Remy and I'll bring you home without a single complaint." Jubilee said seriously, eager for Rogue to agree.

"I don't know Jubes. I mean I just don't feel right about it."

"Come on Chica, don't make me go get Ro and Scott, and Remy to come help me convince you. Because you know I will." Jubilee said with a smack of her gum. "Heck, I'll even make Hank write you a prescription if I have too." Jubilee grinned.

"What type of prescription do you write for going clubbing with my crazy hairbrained friend?" Rogue laughed.

"A get out of the house and enjoy yourself prescription. Come Rogue, girl, you know you need a break."

"Okay, but only for a couple of hours, and if I want to come home, you won't fuss or complain. Promise?" Rogue asked actually feeling a little excited about getting out.

"Deal."

"Are you sure you guys don't mind?" Rogue asked Ro and Scott for the third time since stepping in their suite. "You know maybe I shouldn't go. James isn't use to falling asleep in strange places. Plus he may need more milk than I've pumped. He can get cranky after you put him down for bed." Rogue said biting her thumb nail as she paced back and forth in Ro and Scott's sitting area.

"Rogue, Honey, everything is going to be just fine. I know you're worried, and this is hard for you. You're only going to be gone for a couple of hours. You deserve this break. We'll take care of James, and he's got plenty to eat. You're not going to be gone for days, just two hours. Now go on, give James a kiss and get going before Jubilee loses her patience and comes storming the gates." Scott said wrapping his arm around Rogue's shoulders and give her a one arm hug while smiling patiently at her.

"I know, but this is my first time leaving him. I know you guys will take good care of him, I'm just really nervous. You've got my cell phone number right?"

"Of course we do Rogue, it's on our speed dial." Scott smiled compassionately.

"Everything is going to be okay Honey. Just go and enjoy yourself. If you want you can call anytime you get nervous." Ro smiled warmly at the young woman.

"Okay, thanks you guys. Make sure to call me if anything happens." Rogue said going over to James that was in Ro's arms and giving him a kiss on the cheek, before hurrying out the room before she changed her mind again.

Jubilee was standing outside the door waiting. "It's about time, I was starting to think I needed to form a rescue party." Jubilee grumbled as she grabbed Rogue's arm and heading downstairs to meet up with Remy and Rogue's blind date.

"Okay first introductions. Rogue this is Tim, Tim Hess Rogue. Now let's get out of here before Rogue goes into James withdraws."

"That's not funny Jubes, this is hard for me. I feel guilty leaving him, just so I can go out." Rogue growled annoyed at her friend.

"I'm sorry Chica. I know this is hard, but it's only for a couple of hours, and Ro and Scott will take very good care of him. Everything is going to be okay." Jubilee soothed knowing this was hard on her friend.

"Okay." Rogue said with a sigh. She looked over at Tim and tried to give him a pleasing smile, but found it was forced. She was going to kill Jubes later. She knew she had no care to start dating. However Tim was attractive, and Rogue told herself it was only for a couple of hours. She could waste time at least enjoying some adult company if nothing else.

A hour later, Jubilee had pulled Rogue to the side with a frown.

"Chica, this is suppose to be mommy time. Not talk your date's ear off about your kid."

"I know, but James is all I can think about Jubes. Plus Tim and I don't have anything in common." Rogue complained.

"Who cares if you have anything in common. Your not marrying the dude. You're here to dance, drink, and have a good time. Now try to relax and let go, and not thinking as a mommy for a hour." Jubilee said then dragged her back on the dance floor and nearly shoved her into Tim.

Twenty minutes later the group rushed back to the mansion when Rogue had gotten a call from Scott saying that they had a pickup call. That Logan had agreed to watch James until she got back. Rogue and the others had barely gotten in the door when Logan barked.

"Just where have you been?" A hard edge to his tone.

"Why what's wrong? Is James okay? Is he sick?" Rogue rushed over to take a waking and fussy James from Logan's arms.

"Who that?" Logan growled as he glared menacing at Tim who was lingering at the door.

"That's Tim, Rogue's date." Jubilee volunteered.

"Get out!" Logan order harshly. At Logan's snarl, Tim couldn't get out the door quick enough. He tripped down the steps, scared witless.

"Logan's what wrong? Has something happened with the team?" Rogue asked having check James for any signs of injury or sickness, but found nothing. She couldn't understand Logan's hostility unless something had happened to the team.

"What's wrong is that you're out gallivanting around, acting like you haven't got a care in the world, while your son needs you. That's what's wrong?" Logan growled accusing.

"I don't understand Logan. What's wrong, what does he need?" Rogue asked still confused, but growing upset at Logan's attitude.

"He needs you here to take care of him, that's what he needs. What type of mother just goes off and abandon her son, to go partying. Not a good one that's for sure." Logan snapped out, his anger clouding his mind. If he had been thinking clearly he would have just realized he had gone to far.

Rogue flinched as if she had be sucker punch. She took a deep breath all the while fighting for control that she didn't give Logan the satisfaction in letting him see her cry. She didn't think she could ever hate him, but right now she was very close to it.

Rogue straightened her shoulders and held her head high as she glared back at Logan with all the righteous anger she felt course through her.

"I'm sorry you were inconvenience Logan. I can promise, you'll never have to worry about James or me ever again intruding on your time. As of this moment on, you won't have to deal with either one of us again except for the team or school meetings." Rogue said holding James close to her as she turned and left everyone staring after her.

Logan was still fuming, but finally calming down enough to realize he had went to far. Not being able to see her or James again, or hold James in his arms would tear what little remaining heart he had left out of his chest. Adamantium chest or no. Logan turned to see Jubilee glaring pure fury at him.

"Listen Jubilee." Logan started to tell her to mind her own business, but the girl cut him off with as much pure fury in her voice as was in her eyes.

"No you listen Jerk off, I had to literally drag that girl out this place tonight. She hasn't seen the outside of these wall for over two months. She has done nothing but worked on her school work, and tend to James. She barely sleeps because of him. She has never asked for anyone's help, because she see's it as taking advantage. No matter how much we try to help her, she pushes herself all day and then she up most the night. If anyone deserved a break it's Rogue. Everyone sees that, but apparently you. She spent the first hour sitting and talking her date's ears off about nothing but James. Then I finally get her to relax, and it's not even twenty minutes that Scott is calling about a pick up. Rogue all but burns the rubber off the tires to get back here so she can be with her son. If I ever hear you again saying anything to the affect of Rogue being a bad mom, I'll fry your eyeballs into the back of your head. You can threaten to claw me all you want Wolverine, but I'm not about to stand here and listen to you bad mouth my girl. The girl in fact that has always taken up for you, who has always wanted you to be happy. The girl who thinks you deserve it. The girl that loved you from the moment she saw you and you've done nothing but been an a-wipe to her. So screw you Wolverine. I don't know why Rogue ever loved you, what she ever saw in you, but I'm pretty sure she starting to rethink that herself. You might not consider Rogue worth much, but to us, she someone very special. And when you mess with someone we consider special, you'll regret it." Jubilee gave her own version of a growl, then turned to Remy. "Come on Remy, let's go." Jubilee said finally feeling the shakes after her burst of anger at the Wolverine.

Remy wrapped his arm around her, comforting her, then glared at Logan. "We Chere, the stench is making Remy sick to his stomach." Remy said, his expression letting Logan know he was talking about him.

Logan held his tongue as the couple left. He knew he deserved the tongue slashing. He didn't know what had gotten in to him. Yes he did, he was jealous. He came back from the bar in town eager to watch the hockey game with Rogue and James, to find Rogue gone clubbing with Jubilee. With Ro and Scott taking care of James. He had been expecting Rogue to be waiting at the mansion for him, instead she was off with another man. Logan paced the Rec room for an hour berating himself for his attitude and for his big mouth. He knew Rogue wasn't a bad mother. Heck he was proud of how she was taking care of James. She was a damn good mother.

'_You just had to open your big fat mouth, didn't you? Of course she deserves a break. You should have realized it sooner, and done something about it yourself. Instead the Yellow wonder sets her up on a date. Some mate you'd make.'_ Logan growled angry at himself.

'_How am I going to fix this. I know she must hate me now. There's no way she couldn't. I have to find away to fix things between us. I can't lose them.' _Logan told himself as he went to the kitchen to get a beer to try and think of someway to fix thing with Marie.

He wanted to rush up to Rogue's room, and beg for her to forgive him. But he knew she was to angry, and stubborn thanks to absorbing him twice to listen to anything he had to say tonight.

'_Better to let her have some space and calm down. Then tomorrow apologize and tell her why you lost your head and opened your big mouth. Hopefully she'll still care about me enough to give me a chance to rebuilt from the damage I've done.' _Logan hoped as he drank his entire case of Molson.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

Chapter 7

"I can't believe he thinks I'm a bad mother. I've done everything myself, only asking for help when absolutely necessary. I choose to breast feed because it what the experts say is the best for babies. I only wanted a little break. Is that so bad?" Rogue asked out loud as she paced the room still holding James in her arms. He was finally starting to drift back off again after Logan and her yelling match.

"I am a bad mom, aren't I?" Rogue said tears falling down her face as she hugged James closer to her and laid her cheek against his little head. "Who could ever need a break from someone as precious as you. You are a gift, and I left you. I'm sorry James, it won't happen again. Mommy promises, Mommy's never going to leave you again." Rogue whispered as she cried into James' hair as he slept blissfully unaware of his mother's grief.

Logan was awaken in the middle of the night by James' cry to be feed. His heart clenched remembering the mess he had made. If he didn't find a way to get Marie to forgive him, and to believe that he didn't think her a bad mother, he didn't know what he was going to do. Not being involved in their lives was not an option anymore for Logan. He loved them both, and needed them in his life.

Logan laid their waiting for the familiar sound of Rogue's bed shifting as she got up to retrieve the little boy for his night time feeding. Logan had watched Rogue breastfeed a number of times, but every time it awed him, and awakened something primal inside him to watch her nurse her baby at her breast. He had imaged her nursing their son or daughter at her breast many times.

Logan frowned concerned when James' cry continued, and still no movement from Rogue. He started to get worried that something could be wrong, so he got up and threw some sweatpants on. Planning on checking to make sure everything was alright. James was still crying, and his cry was growing stronger. Logan knew that there was no way Rogue could sleep through the noise, especially when James still slept beside Rogue's bed for easy access for nighttime feedings. Something had to be wrong. James had never cried for this long before.

Logan left his room that was now on the same floor as Rogue's and headed for her room. It was Ro and Scott running from the other direction toward Rogue's room as well that made Logan really start to grow scared, not just worried.

"Rogue, open the door." Logan banged on Rogue's door since he had gotten there first. "Rogue?" Logan banged again hearing nothing inside but James' crying.

"Rogue, we're coming in." Scott called out the nodded to Logan, who extracted a claw and cut the locks, pushing the door open.

Retracting his claw the three of them rushed inside to find Rogue seemly paralyzed in fear as tears streamed down her face. Her eyes wide and an unfocused.

Logan reached out to touch her, but Scott grabbed his arm stopping him. Growling, he turned getting ready to tell Scott to keep his hands to his self.

"Don't touch her skin. She's not safe when she's like this." Scott warned quickly, while pushing a pair of gloves in the older man's hands.

Logan quickly donned the gloves, then went to pull Rogue in his arms.

"NO, Don't touch me, Please God don't touch me." Rogue screamed grabbing her hair as she cried, causing Logan to stop and drop his hands, feeling utterly lost and helpless, unsure what to do.

"Rogue darlin you need to calm down. Tells me what's wrong." Logan said trying to figure out what was going on that would have caused Rogue to flip out. He scented the air, but the only thing he could really smell was her terror and James' dirty diaper.

"I KILLED HIM. GOD, I KILLED HIM." Rogue's scream of anguish torn Logan's heart out. He wanted to pull her in his arms and comfort her, but knew he couldn't, so he was trying to think of someway to help her without touching her.

"Killed who darlin?" Logan asked confused who she was talking about.

"It's going to be alright Rogue, it was only a nightmare. You didn't kill him." Scott said squatting down beside Rogue so he'd be eye level with her.

He hoped she be able to see and hear his reassurance that everything was okay. That James was okay.

As Scott tried to sooth Rogue, Logan notice the walls in the room where starting to frost over with a thin coating of ice. Logan reached over to cut the lamp light on Rogue's bedside table.

Right as he flipped the switch Ro cried out. "Don't."

But it was to late, as soon as the light came on, the light bulb busted and flames shot out the top of the lamp. Ro turned quickly shielding James, who was now in her arms, with her body. Logan quickly jerked the cord from the wall and smothered the flames out with a blanket.

"He's dead. I touched him, God please kill me now. Why am I cursed. I am a terrible mom, I left him, now he's dead. Please Scott don't let them have him." Rogue pleaded desperately.

"I promise Honey, nobody will get him. He's safe Rogue, and he's alive. Listen, you can hear him crying." Scott tried desperately to reassure her.

"I killed him. I killed them. I kill everything I touch. I didn't mean to do it, I swear. I didn't want too. Please I didn't mean to do it. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Rogue whimpered with a agonizing groan, curling in on herself clutching her middle.

"Everything is going to be okay Rogue, Hank is on his way." The Professor said coming into the room. Coming to take Scott's place beside Rogue's head.

"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean too. I didn't want to do it, but they made me, I tried to stop, I swear I did." Rogue pleaded hoarsely. Desperation in her voice.

"I know you did my child. No one blames you. We all love you. And you are not a bad mother. James is very much alive and quite healthy. You didn't harm him. Now rest, everything is going to be alright." Charles reassured her with a calm and soothing voice.

"Please don't let them take him away from me." Rogue said hugging herself against the pain coursing through her heart and body.

"Excuse me, excuse me." Hank said hurrying through the gathering crowd outside the door, and into the room making his way through the crowd to stand beside the Professor. He was carrying something round and metal in one hand, and a syringe filled with some type of clear liquid in the other. "Rogue dear, everything is going to be alright now. Just relax, no one is going to harm you. It is your blue furry friend, Hank. I'm just going to have Scott put the collar on, then I'm going to give you something to help you rest. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Hank asked gently so not to startle her.

"You're going to make the pain stop." Rogue whispered pitifully causing the tears in Logan's eyes to fall.

"Yes, that exactly right my dear. I'm going to make the pain stop. Now just relax." Hank said compassionately as he handed Scott the collar.

Scott carefully slipped the collar around Rogue throat, being cautious just incase she lashed out at him, thinking he was the enemy. Once the collar was engaged and the green light blinked on, letting them know it was working, Hank wiped a spot on Rogue's arm with a cleansing wipe then injected her with the needle. As soon as the medicine entered her body, Rogue was unconscious. Everyone stood for a minute before letting out a relieved sigh.

"Should I take her down to the medlab Charles?" Hank asked with a concerned frown.

"No, I believe she will be calmer once she wakes up and sees that James is unharmed.

"Ororo, do we have anything to feed James while Rogue is unconscious?" The Professor asked concerned about the child.

"Yes, Rogue gave us a few bottles before she left tonight. She was concerned that James would get hungry while she was away. It seems now that her over abundance will come in well." Ro said sadly as she tried to calm the baby and stared down at her dear friend and once student.

"Yes, if you would be so kind as to retrieve them and see that James is tended." Charles asked.

"Of course." Ro said taking James with her as she went to get his bottle. Shooing the gathering older students in the hall, back to their own beds as she went.

"What was all that about?" Logan demand gruffly.

"I believe this discussion would be better discussed in my office. If you gentlemen would join me there, we will answer as many questions as we can Logan without breaking Rogue's trust.

"I'm not going to leave her all alone." Logan growled upset.

"It will be quite some time before Rogue regains consciousness." Hank informed the room.

"Not with her healing factor she won't. It'll burn through that stuff in no time." Logan grunted.

"That is what the suppressor collar is for Logan. It shuts off her powers so we can help her." Scott explained.

"I have asked Jubilee to come and sit with Rogue. She will be here shortly." The Professor told the men.

"Why isn't the girl already here. She's Rogue's best friend." Logan growled annoyed.

"Jubilee and Remy stay in the apartment over the school's garage. She did not know about the situation."

"What's going on?" Jubilee panted as she came into Rogue's bed room to feel the room's cold temperature, and burnt lamp. She took in Rogue unconscious form with the suppressor collar on blinking green.

"Ole no, she had an episode didn't she? She hasn't had one in months." Jubilee frowned and walked over to her friend and sat down on the bed beside her, taking Rogue's cold hand in hers. "Where is James, is he okay?" Jubilee asked becoming frightened.

"James is fine. Ro is tending to him." Scott assured her.

"Thank goodness, she would have never been able to live with herself if she accidentally hurt him." Jubilee sighed relieved. Then glared at Logan. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't opened your big fat mouth this wouldn't have happened." Jubilee snapped hatefully.

"Jubilee please calm down." The Professor said sensing the girls rising anger directed at Logan. She was projecting the episode from earlier tonight when Rogue had returned. He sighed distressed. "I see."

"What are you talking about Jubilee? How is this Logan's fault?" Scott asked his voice growing hard thinking that if Logan had done anything to cause this he would find a way to make the man pay painfully.

"He already has Scott, trust me." The Professor said in Scott's mind.

"I let my anger and jealously get the best of me. I as much called Rogue a bad mother." Logan owned up to what he had done. He didn't need a tattle tail.

"You son of a …" Scott said his voice low and hard as his fist clenched at his sides to stop him from blasting Logan with his optic blast.

"My office now." The Professor spoke authoritatively and sternly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

** This chapter is for you guys who were so great in telling me what you thought about the last chapter. Dulcesweet, Jf, tanya2byour21, emma134, I hope I didn't miss anyone, but if I did, Please forgive me. You guys Rock. And thanks to everyone who put me on their story alerts or favorites. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 8

Once the men where gathered in the Professor's office, Charles started. "How did you know that Rogue had a healing factor, Logan?" Charles was curious to how much Rogue had already informed Logan of what had transpired while he and Jean were away.

"There was an accident in the kitchen one night while we were eating and talking. James reached for a knife and she jerked him away cutting herself. At first she tried to just brush it off as a scratch, but there was to much blood for it to have been. I forced her to show me her hand, but the cut was gone. When I demanded to know what the heck was going on, she told me that she and some friends had been attacked and that she had been forced to absorb someone to protect herself. Claiming that you had helped her regain control afterwards. Looks like to me healing wasn't the only thing she got." Logan grunted upset. "She caused that lamp to explode, and the frost on the walls didn't she?" Logan asked but already knowing he was correct.

"Yes." The Professor answered resolved, knowing there was no use in denying it. Logan would be able to smell a lie on them.

"She said she killed them, that she hadn't meant to, but they forced her. Who did she absorb, and who are they?" Logan demanded pacing back and forth riled up in front of the Professor's desk.

"Rogue and some of her friends had gone into the city for the weekend. They didn't return Monday morning as schedule. A couple of the boys were known to be mischief makers, so we were not overly concerned right away. By afternoon and still no word from them we immediately started investigating their whereabouts. It was four months before we were able to locate where they were being held. The facility was shielded by telepathy. Even with Cerebro it was impossible to get a signal on any of them. It was only due to an incident at the facility that cause a breach in the shielding, and I was finally able to pinpoint the location. Scott, and the rest of the team immediately set out to rescue them. Unfortunately none of the other children survived. Thankfully they were able to rescue Rogue, and bring her home." Charles explained great pain and remorse in his tired expression and tired voice. The loss of the other children and Rogue's situation had aged and hurt him deeply.

"Why didn't you call Jean and me. You should have called as soon as you realized she was missing." Logan accused angry. The claws were aching to be released.

"Why would we call you?" Scott demanded still angry from earlier. "You breeze in here, steal my fiancée ,then breeze out again without a care about anything or anyone left behind. Did you call or write to check on Rogue after you hightailed it out of here with Jean? No, you just left. So why should we think you actually gave a care about anyone, but yourself?" Scott sneered at Logan hatefully.

"What, you think I just go around risking my life just for anyone? I gave my life for that girl, and I promised to take care of her. If she needed me, I would have been here for her, and she knew that. I don't need your approval on mine and Rogue's relationship, Scooter." Logan snarled out, glaring at the younger man.

"How exactly Logan were you planning on keeping that promise?" Scott huff out sarcastically. "You can't take care of someone, when you're not around to take care of them." Scott shouted exasperated.

"I did not contact you Logan, simply because right before your and Jean's departure, Jean asked that the two of you be left to yourselves. That neither of you would be contacted, so you could focus on your relationship. I assumed your agreement to that request. I was following what I considered your and Jean's wishes." The Professor answered, getting Logan's attention off of Scott.

"I never said anything about wanting to be left alone. Rogue knew all she had to do was get in touch with me if she needed me, and I would be there for her." Logan frowned upset that Jean had been part of the reason Xavier hadn't contacted him.

"Exactly how was she suppose to get in contact with you Logan? Did you leave a number she could reach you?" The Professor asked a little stiffly, wanting Logan to realize there was consequences to his actions.

"No, all she had to do was get you to call me." Logan said his frown deepened as he thought more about the fact that he just assumed she would know, she could call him if she needed him. He was starting to really wonder if she knew that or was it just him who knew it to be true, so he figured she would also.

"Logan did you not think that you're leaving, and not leaving a way for her to contact you, would make her think that you did not wish to be contacted even by her." Charles stated seriously, but calming. He knew Logan had honestly believed Rogue knew she could always call upon Logan, and he would be there. Charles frowned and sighed at Logan's blindness.

"I just thought she knew I would always be there for her." Logan stated quietly finally realizing how foolish he had been to be so arrogant.

"That's beside the point, now isn't it? We were told to leave the love birds alone, and Rogue was incapable of contacting anyone, even if she had a number to where to reach you. We searched day and night, never resting or giving up in searching for them. Even if you had been here, it wouldn't have made a difference in locating them. They were in Scotland." Scott frowned amazed at Logan's arrogance.

"Jean and I have only been gone a little over a year. James is only two months old. If she was having him when we came back, and she was captured right after we left, that means…Ole god no." Logan groaned collapsing in one of the chairs in front of the Professor's desk. He covered his face with his hands and cursed under in breathing all the while groaning as in physical pain. His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest, and he felt like he need to vomit.

Scott was amazed that Logan was smart enough to calculate the timing of James' conception and birth. _'Maybe he's not a dumb as I thought._' Scott though sarcastically.

When Logan looked up at him, Hank, and the Professor, Scott was stunned to actually see the intense pain and grief all over the other man's expression. Even more so, Logan's face was a white as a sheet, and he looked like he was going to be sick. Right at that moment, even though Scott was angry with Logan, a part of him still felt compassion for the man. Scott knew that Logan honestly did care for Rogue, and it was killing him to learn of what she had endured. However another part of Scott wanted to hurt the man for breaking his promise to Rogue to take care of her, but looking at him now; Scott knew there was no greater punishment he could inflict on the man that he wasn't already suffering.

"Did they do it? Did they make her pregnant, or was it from, from… I can't even say it." Logan groaned out, tears openly falling down his face.

Scott had never seen Logan cry so openly. The only other time Scott could remembering seeing the rougher man cry was when he thought that he had been to late to save Rogue from Magneto's machine.

"God, this is all my fault. If I hadn't left her. If only I had stayed, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry." Logan gasped out through his tears. His head hanging low. His face buried in his hands.

Everyone in the room was quite as Logan mourned over what had happened to Rogue. The Professor looked over at Scott and Hank, both men wore deep frowns, but he could tell they were stunned by Logan's open grief. They didn't know the true depth of feeling Logan had for Rogue.

The Professor hadn't been totally sure himself at first when the two had come to the school. Also Logan's blatantly pursuit of Jean had sent mix signals at first. In the beginning with Rogue so young and Logan's own reluctant but caring attitude toward Rogue, Charles had been sure that Rogue had gotten under the older man's skin. However he was sure that Logan saw her as a kid sister or someone that was his responsibility to watch out for. Why else would a usually gruff and rough loner make such a promise to take care of the young girl.

The longer the two remained at the mansion, Charles had noticed that Logan's attention to Rogue, although oblivious to others, was very protective and a bit possessive in nature. Again Charles assumed that seeing how Logan was not one to make promises lightly, that Logan took his promise extremely serious when it came to Rogue protection. Also seeing how Rogue had been approached by Mystique right from the mansion grounds, he could see Logan being ever vigilant of his protection of someone he cared about.

It was the night of Rogue's eighteenth birthday that Charles had realized maybe Logan's possessiveness of Rogue wasn't all just in keeping to his promise. Charles had picked up quite a few projected thought from Logan when the opposite sex would approach Rogue. Logan had even projected the violet death of one of the young men, that had requested a date with Rogue. It was close to that time that Logan started backing off from being at the mansion so much. He also put more energy in pursuing Jean. Everyone at the mansion knew that Logan lusted after Jean, but only Charles knew that Logan or perhaps it was more the Wolverine's instincts that had recognized Rogue has belonging to Logan.

Charles also realized that Logan was determined to deny his feelings or instincts about Rogue. To him she was a precious person. Someone to be cherished, and taken care of. Someone you went out of your way to give them everything they needed. To Logan that meant getting away from Rogue, so she could have a chance at a normal and happy life. Logan didn't see any good for her to be attached to him. So he pushed his feelings for Rogue in the back of his mind, and totally focused on winning Jean. Charles also knew that Logan cared for Jean, but she was no threat to his heart like Rogue was. It amazed Charles that Logan was not afraid of the only person possibly capable of killing him. Logan was more afraid of the threat she caused to his heart.

"I've got to go. I need to get out of here, before I kill someone." Logan groaned out, stumbling to his feet and storming from the room in a rush to escape.

"Gentlemen, I know with everything that has happened with Rogue, we are all very protective of her. Scott, I also know you have every reason to be angry with Logan for what transpired with Jean. However we must think of Rogue and James now. Once Logan discovers James' parentage he will be even more apart of their lives. We must all come to accept this so it does not interfere with Rogue's recovery and happiness. I know it maybe hard for everyone, but Logan does love Rogue, very much."

"How can you say that Professor? He sleeps with Jean, then high tails it out of here, not even leaving Rogue a way to reach him. He right out abandoned her. That's not love." Scott argued.

"You are right Scott, Logan did do all those things. However what you do not know is that Logan knew he love Rogue before he left, but didn't think he was good enough for her. He felt that if she was with him, that he would ruin her life. He wanted her to have every chance at a happy and normal life as possible. Once he realized that his feelings were growing more strongly, and she was legal, his instincts would drive him to claim her, for lack of a better analogy. So to protect her from himself, he focused his energy on pursuing Jean. Someone whom he wasn't a threat to, plus who was not a threat to his own heart. I'm sorry Scott that you were hurt in all of this, but Logan is going to be a part of Rogue's and James' life. He will see to it, if it takes the rest of his life." The Professor proclaimed assuredly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

**Thanks to Tanya2byour21, and Cindysark for reviewing the last chapter. It makes my day to hear what you like about my story. Please keep reading and reviewing. Until later. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 9

Logan made it to the Northern woods on the mansion grounds before he allowed the full blunt of his anger and pain an outlet. His howl of anguish could be heard from miles away as he attack a near by oak with his claws. The once great oak was nothing but splinters by the time Logan dropped to his knees, his anger spent, but his pain was still great. He threw back his head and cried out in his pain until his lungs burned. The mighty Wolverine cried in his grief until their were no more tears left.

By the time Logan pulled himself together and headed back to the mansion, he was determined to do everything in his power to make things up to Marie. He would be better for Marie and James. They were his life now. No one was ever going to hurt them again or take them away from him. They were his, and the Wolverine guarded what was his.

He knew he had to apologize to Marie for his stupid and hurtful words. Looking back now he couldn't believe he had been so stupid to have actually uttered those words to her. He had a lot to make up for, but he was determined to win her forgiveness and love back. He would be as open and honest with her as he could humanly possibly be about his feelings toward her. He didn't care what anyone else thought or believed. He screwed up the last time because he believed he was no good for his Marie. He knew deep down that he still wasn't any good for her, his actions last night was enough proof of that, but the chance of losing her again was to great. He couldn't and wouldn't take that chance. No matter what Chuck or Scooter thought. The only person he cared about what they thought was Marie, and he was going to prove to her she should give him another chance.

Logan made it back to his room as the sun was rising from it's bed. He showered and changed before following James's scent, which lead to Scott and Ro's suite. He knocked, then waited impatiently for either Scott or Ro to open the door.

Scott opened the door dressed for the school day. Not even bothering to say anything, he only stood there glaring at Logan. Logan could smell the contempt and anger on the man, and he didn't blame him. Logan knew Scott above all, except Marie had every right to be anger with him, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from doing what he promised himself, starting with taking care of James while Marie couldn't.

After the two men just stood there staring at one another in angry silence, Ro stepped up beside her husband. James was nestled in her arms sleeping peacefully.

"Logan is something wrong?" Ro asked calmly, but concern was evident in her smooth voice and her gaze.

"I've come to get James." Logan stated simply.

"What make you think we're going to just give him to you?" Scott demanded coolly.

Logan held back the growl threatening to escape and forced himself to stay calm, all the while reminding himself this was for Marie.

"He needs to be there when she wakes up. She'll feel more secure if she sees him first thing. You were right Scott." Logan stated causing Scott to look stunned and confused by Logan's words.

Logan knew he had to be open with the man. He didn't care what Scooter thought about him trying to win Marie's love, but he wanted to make sure Scott understood he was sincere in his attentions toward Marie.

"I failed her. I was an arrogant jerked with his head shoved up his backside, but I'm going to do everything in my power to make things better. I'm going to do better in taking care of her, of both of them. I need to be there for them." Logan forced out uncomfortable with being so open with anyone, especially Scooter of all people.

The silence was tense, and awkward for a few moments until Ro spoke, "Of course you are right Logan, having James there when Rogue wakes up would be best. Let me collect his things for you." Ro said pleasantly, then placed her hand on Scott's arm giving it a gentle squeeze before leaving the two men staring at each other.

"Rogue is like a sister to me Logan. I love her, as we all do. If you hurt her or James, I'll do everything in my power to make your life a living hell. I'll see to it that what the government did to you will seem like child's play when I'm through." Scott warned dead serious, and Logan knew it.

"Understood." Logan grunted out giving Scott a sharp nod of acceptance. "I'm not going to hurt either of them again. I love both Rogue and James with everything I am." Logan finally voiced his love for them to someone. He would have never guess he would be spilling his guts to Scooter.

"Love is hard, Logan. It takes dedication and sticking around when things get complicated. If you can't handle that, then leave now before anyone gets hurt worse." Scott warned tightly.

"I can't leave them Scott, I'll never leave her or them again." Logan declared with deep conviction.

Scott was silent as he eyed Logan intently. Right before Ro returned Scott's body relaxed slightly, with resolve. He nodded his head in acceptance. "Make sure you take good care of them." Scott said still upset how Logan had ruined his relationship with Jean, and how that had hurt Rogue as well. However he felt the older man was being sincere. Scott didn't think Logan would leave Rogue or James again.

"Here you go Logan. If you or Rogue should need Scott or I, we will be here to help in anyway we can." Ro said handing James's thing to Logan, then leaned down and kissed James little head, then waited while Scott kissed the little boy. "Logan, I am sure that Scott has already told you how Rogue and James are very special to us. I'm sure he has also threatened torture upon you should you cause either of them harm. Let me add my own warning. Harm them and I will make you my own personal lightening rod. Understood?" Ro asked steel coming to her voice and eyes.

"Crystal, Ro." Logan answered readily. Actually he didn't mind Scooter or Ro's threats. It only showed how much they cared and loved Rogue and James. He knew how much Marie loved them as well. He was thankful that Marie had them in her life. They had been there for her when she had needed them. He only wished he had been there for her too.

Ro nodded glad Logan understood. Her serene smile and warmth returned as she laid the sleeping baby in Logan's arms.

Logan looked down at the little boy in his arms, then back up to Ro's warm caring eyes. He gave her a brief, but genuine smile. "Thanks Ro, Scott." Logan said letting his sincerity ring out, then left to await for Marie to wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

**Thanks Tanya2byyour21 for your great review. I hope the rest of you liked the last chapter and will like this one as well.**

Chapter 10

Logan scrunched up his nose at the offending odor coming from James' diaper.

"I believe it's time to clean you up little fellow." Logan said getting up from the rocker he been rocking a sleeping James in, and took him over to his changing table. Once Ro had placed James in his arms, Logan hadn't been able to put the little boy down. He had sat in the rocking chair, going between watching him, and watching for any signs of Marie awaking.

Logan grimaced and had to hold his breath while he quickly disposed of the offending diaper in the thankfully lidded trash can. Logan had just taped down James' new diaper when a moan came from the direction of the bed.

"James?" Rogue called out in a sudden panicked gasp although it was still sluggish from the drugs in her system.

"He's right here Darlin. He's just fine." Logan soothed as he stepped toward her, trying to comfort her, knowing after last night she would be freaked out.

"Ole thank goodness. Give him here!" Rogue sighed greatly relieved reaching out her hands as Logan stepped up beside her with James in his arms.

"Sure Darlin." Logan gently placed the baby in her arms. He watched moved as mother and son was reunited.

Rogue leaned back exhausted against her head board holding her son clutched to her chest as she kissed his little head relieved that last night was all a bad dream. She was starting to relax thinking everything from her fight with Logan, to her episode had been a bad dream until she reached up, and felt the collar around her throat, and then remembered she shouldn't fell this bad, and drained with her healing factor. Realizing it hadn't been a dream after all, and remembering Logan's hurtful words from last night, she steeled herself against the pain. She looked over at Logan who was sitting in her rocker she usually nursed James in, to see him watching her intently, but with a deep sadness in his depths.

"What are you doing here?" She saw him flinch at her cool tone.

Part of her automatically felt bad for hurting him, but the other part of her was still to angry and hurt to allow herself to care that she had hurt him.

"I knew you'd feel better with James close by once you woke up and could see that he was safe." He answered trying to figure out the best way to apologize. Hearing her cold tone directed at him, a tone she had never used on him before today, cut him deeper, but he couldn't blame her. He knew he deserved it, and a lot more.

"But what are _you_ doing here? Jubes, Scott, Ro, or even Hank could have brought him to me. You made it pretty clear last night that we were just an inconvenience for you." Rogue snapped out causing James to start fussing a little. Rogue shushed him gently, patting his back trying to comfort him. She knew by his cry that he was hungry.

"He's hungry." Logan comment softly after smelling James' hunger, as he watched Rogue comfort her son.

"I know that, don't you think I know when my son is hungry?" Rogue snapped upset.

"You're right." Logan swallowed, forcing down the pain her coldness caused him. Knowing it was his own fault that she felt the way she did.

"Are there any bottles left? I gave Ro some before I left to go out." Rogue stated keeping her focusing on James.

"No, he finished the last of them early this morning. He's a hearty eater." Logan tried to ease the tension with a little teasing, while still trying to think of a way to apologize for what he said last night, but yet to think of anything.

"He get's it from his father." The words were whispered before she could stop them, but Rogue clapped her mouth shut with a deep frown, wishing she could draw the words back as soon as they had left her mouth.

Logan's head jerked up, and his eyes zeroed in on Rogue's face, his smirk vanishing. "Marie…" Logan started unsure what else to say. Her words had shocked him. He was stunned that she knew James' father. Was it possible James wasn't due to the treatment or rapes inside the lab? However Logan's hope vanished as soon as he saw the pain wash over her expression and in her scent as it enveloped him.

"I need to call Hank. I can't feed him with the collar on." Rogue said leaning over and laying James in his basinet, then slowly pushing herself to a sitting position. The grimace on her face as she sat up, worried Logan.

"Just lay back down Darlin. I'll call Hank for you." Logan said already reaching for the phone, quickly dialing the number to the medlab.

Rogue didn't argue. She was to exhausted to put up any type of fight. Between the drugs and the after effects of last night's episode and the enhancements she had gained from the lab, she could barely lift James's weight.

Logan hung up after speaking with Hank. He looked over and saw Rogue leaning back with her eyes closed looking totally wiped out.

"He said he'd be right down." Logan informed her quietly, upset and concerned at seeing her so exhausted.

"I'm sure you think this only makes me a worse mother, but until the collar comes off the drugs would only go to James through my milk." Rogue told Logan, her voice exhausted but upset.

Logan sighed upset, knowing he had to say something, and try to fix things. "I don't think you're a bad mother Marie. I think you're a wonderful mother." Logan said with such emotion in his voice, Rogue opened her eyes and looked over at him to try to read him.

Logan who was good at not allowing his true feelings to show was an open book to her now. She could see the pain and shame written all over his face. She caught her breath as her heart squeezed in her chest. She could even smell his deep regret.

James started to fuss again this time more loudly. Logan started to pick him up, but Rogue stopped him. "I've got him." Her voice still not her soft warm tone, but it wasn't as hard or cold as before.

That gave Logan hope that he could fix his stupidity. Logan started to beg for Rogue's forgiveness, but a knocked at her door stopped him.

"Come in." Rogue called out.

Hank opened the door and stepped inside, a pleased smile on his face. "Good morning my dear, how are you feeling today?" Hank asked as he stepped up to the foot of Rogue's bed.

"Better." Rogue answered with a tired smile at Hank. "Greatly relieved that James is alright."

"I'm sure you are, and I am very pleased to hear you are feeling better. I take it you are ready for me to remove the collar?"

"Yes, please." Rogue answered wanting and needing to regain her strength so she could take care of James.

"How are you feeling emotionally wise?" Hank asked sensitively, noticing that there was some tension between Logan and Rogue.

He was sure that would be until they got things worked out between them. However Hank was concerned that with Rogue's hormones still fluctuating from pregnancy, and her distress over last night could trigger another episode.

"Better. I feel more in control." Rogue answered quietly, feeling ashamed and guilty still, but she knew she had to stay clam before Hank could remove the collar.

"Very good, I'm very pleased to hear it. Logan, if you would please take James for a few moments so I can remove Rogue's collar." Hank said keeping his voice pleasant toward the other man in the room, even though he still felt some unsettled feelings toward Logan himself for his hurtful words to Rogue. Hank knew Logan had spoken rashly and out of jealously, but it did little to ease Hank's anger at the feral man for hurting Rogue. Only knowing Rogue cared for the man, made Hank try to let go of his own anger and hostility. If Rogue forgave Logan, then Hank knew he must for Rogue's and James's sake as well.

"Sure." Logan said coming to his feet. Although Hank's voice and attitude was calm and pleasant, Logan could smell Hanks anger, and Logan knew it was directed at him. Logan understood, everyone cared greatly for Rogue, and they were angry at him for hurting her. Logan didn't let on that he knew of Hank's feelings.

He waited patiently while Rogue gave her son a gently kiss on the head before relenting James into his arms. Logan stepped back out of the way so Hank could moved up next to Rouge.

"Here we go." Hank said as he unlocked the collar, and gently removed it from Rogue's neck. Rogue clenched her eyes closed and inhaled a sharp breath.

Hank held up a hand to stop Logan from moving forward just then, knowing the man could smell the discomfort that washed over the person he supposedly loved, if the Professor was correct. Seeing how Charles was a telepath, Hank had no reason to doubt him.

Hank ignored the growl that came from behind him, focusing on his patient. "How are you feeling, Rogue?" Hank asked gently after a few moments.

Rogue opened her eyes and smiled warmly at the big furry blue doctor.

"A lot better, thanks Hank. I'm sorry for all the hassle, and trouble I keep causing you." Rogue stated her voice full of regret.

"Now you shush that talk. You are no trouble at all, my dear. You are a wonderful person and mother. Anyone with a brain would know this. I am always very happy to be of service to James and yourself. You are very dear to me, my friend. Now if you should need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to call upon me at anytime, day or night." Hank offered beaming at her.

"I will, thanks for everything Hank." Rogue smiled truly touched by his kindness and friendship.

"You are quite welcome my dear. Now I will be going. By the way that young fellow is fussing, he must be hungry once again." Hank smiled.

"When isn't he?" Rogue teased with a smile.

Hank chuckled, then headed for the door. Logan walked over with him, still holding onto James. Logan wanted to thank Hank himself.

"Thanks Hank for everything." Logan's voice holding true gratitude and respect.

Hank's gaze was guarded, but he did nod his acceptance of Logan's thanks. "Rogue is very important to all of us Logan. Just take care from now on, or be prepared for the consequences." Hank warned matter of fact, then left.

"Come on Little guy, your mom is waiting for you." Logan said down to James as he closed Rogue's door, knowing Hank had just gave him the treat Rogue right or I'll hurt you speech. Logan knew he deserved as much, so he took it without anger. Logan stepped back over to Rogue and gently laid James into her arms.

Rogue got James situated at her breast, then looked over at Logan who was now standing in front of her window staring out with a pained expressoin.

Logan could feel Marie's eyes on his. It was now or never, so he force the words past his tight throat.

"I'm sorry Marie. I'm so sorry for what I said last night. I know you aren't a bad mother. I'm very proud of you for how you've been taking care of your son. As soon as you told me I'd never have to deal with you or James again, I knew I had just made the biggest mistaken in my life. I knew the words were a lie, and I wanted to take them back, but I couldn't." Logan said his voice sad and ashamed, as he hung his head as he braced his arms against the window frame.

"Then why would you say it Logan? Were you trying to hurt me for some reason? Is it because you blame me for Jean and your breaking up? What did I do to make you want to hurt me?" Rogue asked, this time her voice only held tears and pain.

"No Baby, no." Logan said as he quickly left the window to come back over to the chair beside her bed. Pain and regret clearly on his face and in his eyes at her thinking any of those things. "I didn't say those things to hurt you, although I know they did. But I wasn't trying to hurt you, Darlin. The honest truth is that I was jealous and upset." Logan took a deep breath forcing himself to go on, to open himself for her. To be complete vulnerable to her.

"On the way home from the bar, all I could think about was coming back to the mansion, and spending time with you and James. I had it all planned out. I'd come and get you and this little guy, and we'd all pile in my room, and watch the game while we played with James together. I was looking forward to spending the evening with my two favorite people. When I came back and found you were out on a date, I just lost it. I know I have no right too, Darlin. You are your own woman, and I know you haven't had any time for yourself since James came into your life. But I got jealous, that you were spending your time with another man." Logan swallowed against the tightening nervous throat at his admission.

"I'm so sorry Darlin. I never meant to hurt you. I love spending time with both of you. You nor this little fellow is an obligation or an inconvenience to me. In fact, I want you in my life always Marie. Please forgive me Marie. I promise you, I don't think anything but good about how you are taking care of James. You are the best mother I've ever met. You're a wonderful mother and woman. Hank is right, and I am an idiot for letting my anger and jealousy take over my brain. Can you ever forgive me?" Logan asked with so much desperation and hope that Rogue's heart melted. She knew she couldn't stay angry at him now.

"I forgive you Logan." Rogue smiled at him. Her eyes warm and soft again.

Logan let out the breath he hadn't know he was holding at her words, and gave her a thankful and warm smile. Tears were in his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her head. "Thank you Marie. I love you, Darlin." Logan whispered in her hair, around the lump in his throat.

"Logan?" Rogue's voice now hesitated. Logan smelt Marie's sudden spike nervousness. He knew he had to take things slow with her, but he wanted Marie to know how he felt. He pulled back so she could see the truth in his eyes.

"I love you Marie. I love you and James. The two of you are the most important people in my life. I don't want to ever lose the two of you."

"You're important to us too. We'll always be friends Logan, you're not going to lose us." Marie said trying to skirt around the whole love topic.

"I'm glad to hear it Darlin, but when I say I love you, I mean, I'm in love with you. Not just as a friend or whatever. You're my world Marie." Logan said putting it all out on the line for her.

"Logan, I…I can't. There are things that you don't know. Hard things. Things that have happened that…" Rogue struggled to continue, but couldn't stop the sudden sobs that escaped.

Logan's heart ached at Rogue's obvious pain and distress. He knew she wasn't ready for any type of romantic relationship, but he wanted her to know he loved her, and wasn't going to ever leave her again. He moved from the rocker to sit on the edge of the bed beside her. He pulled her and James careful into his arms, making sure not to squish James.

"Shh Darlin, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. I know your not ready for anything romantic or sexual Marie, but I wanted you to know how it is. I love you, and I'm sticking around. I'm not going to let anything ever happen to you again. I'm going to take care of you and James."

"Logan, you don't understand." Rogue struggling to get her words out so Logan would understand. "There are things I just can't talk about right now. But I do know that you shouldn't love me Logan. I'm not the same person anymore. I'm not the person you knew. I've done things that can't be forgiven. You wouldn't love me if you knew what I've done or what I am." Rogue cried even harder causing James to disengage and fuss. Rogue continued to sob as she shifted James to her other breast avoiding Logan's gaze.

Logan frown at the meaning of her words. Her anguish and pain only making his own worse. He wanted to hunt down ever last monster that hurt her, and kill them very slowly and painfully. But he promised he wasn't leaving her, plus she needed him here with her. Reassuring her that there was nothing that would change his feelings for her.

Logan reached up and brushed the hair from her face so he could look into her eyes. He reached under her chin, and brought her face up to his. Once she hesitantly met his eyes, he spoke. "I **know **there is nothing you could have done that would ever make me hate you or change my feelings for you, Marie. I love you Darlin. That's not going to change, just because some creeps got their hands on you. None of it was your fault. You're good Marie. Nothing has changed that. What I fell in love with is still there. I see it every time I look at you. The important things haven't changed. There is so much goodness in you." Logan stressed, trying to reassure her.

"I'm not good. I've killed people. Innocent people." Rogue whispered with so much anguish.

Logan noticed James had fallen asleep while nursing. "Here, let me take him Darlin." Logan said taking James gently from Rogue's trembling hands. Laying the baby against his shoulder, Logan burped him, then laid him down in his basinet, while Rogue struggled to calm down.

"Come here, Darlin." Logan said once again pulling Rogue into his embrace. He held her tightly as she sobbed against his chest. He tried to think of something to say that would comfort her, but came up with little. So he just settled for holding her and rubbing her head and back. Whispering he loved her, that he had her, and that he was going to take care of her. It wasn't long before she had cried herself to sleep against him.

Logan maneuvered them so he was leaning back against her head board still holding Marie against his chest. He laid there thinking of all Marie had told him. He knew she had suffered greatly. He blamed himself for everything that happened. He was determined to prove to her that there was nothing that could or would change the way he felt for her. He lay there coming up with ways to help her recover. He needed to make sure she knew he was going to be there for her, no matter what. No matter what she needed, he would make sure she got. She was his, and he took care of what was his. That also made James his as well, no matter how he had been conceived. Logan knew she probably would still feel she needed to handle everything with James herself. However he was determined to start taking on some of the responsibility. He was going to prove to Marie that he could handle dirty diapers, and fussy babies. He was going to prove to her that Jean was wrong. He could be a good father to James, if she would let him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

**A/N: Just to let all of you know that I'm taking details from the Wolverine Origin movie, but not going exactly by the movie, as you saw with Remy. Seeing how he is not a part of Logan's past. There are other things that I have changed and are playing with so, just to let you know so you want be totally be like, THAT'S NOT RIGHT, OR THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED. You'll see what I mean in the next few chapters.**

**As always thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys make my day!**

Chapter 11

That evening after dinner, Rogue sat outside on a bench in Ro's rose garden keeping Ro company while she pruned her prized roses. Rogue hugged herself and sighed feeling discontented, confused and nervous.

Ro looked back at her friend and frowned concerned. She laid her shears down and sat down beside Rogue, placing her arm around the younger woman's shoulders, giving a gently squeeze. Ro smile warmly at Rogue when she looked up.

"Would you like to talk about what is upsetting you?" Ro asked gently knowing Rogue was still suffering greatly from everything. She wouldn't press if Rogue said no, but she wanted Rogue to know she was always willing to listen.

Rogue's frown deepened and she sighed again, but she needed someone to talk to, that she trusted and would be honest with her, without being judgmental.

"Logan told me he loves me. As is **in love **with me. Ro, he doesn't know. If he knew, he would hate me. I don't want to lose him, but I can't let him attach himself to me. What should I do? I can't tell him, but I can't not tell him either." Rogue sighed greatly upset and frustrated.

Ro sighed herself, unsure how to help the young woman, who bore so much on her shoulders. Ro wanted to be angry at the world. Rogue had loved Logan since she had first laid eyes on him, and now she should be excited and happy to have his love returned, but instead it was just more heartache for her.

Ro gave Rogue's shoulder's another squeeze hoping to give her some comfort. "What you decide to tell Logan, is up to you Honey. I know Charles told you that he, Scott, and Hank had to explain about the kidnapping and absorptions after last night. However they have not revealed any of the details. That is for you to decide, when and if to tell him and how much if anything. However Rogue, I know it may not have seem so, but Logan has always loved you in his own way. Even before his affair with Jean." Ro said gently.

"I don't think so Ro, at least not romantically. Sure he cared about me, but he loved Jean, not me. I was just the first person he allowed himself to care about in a very long time." Rogue rebutted.

"My dear, it is true that you were the first person he allowed himself to care about, but you are wrong about him not loving you. Yes he chased Jean relentlessly, especially right before they left. However I believe it was more because he was afraid."

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked confused. She didn't see the mighty Wolverine being afraid of anything.

"You were a threat to him." Ro stated simply.

"Logan knows that I would never hurt him with my skin, at least not on purpose." Rogue stated hurriedly.

"Of course not, Honey. I'm not talking about that type of threat. Rogue, you threaten his heart. Logan had all these intense emotions and feelings swirling around in him for you, that he just wasn't ready to deal with. He didn't believe he was any good for you. You, a young girl and him a unknown age, rough cage fighter with an unknown past and not a very pretty life style. To him, you are someone precious, and should be cherished. To him the only way to make sure you had a chance at a normal and happy life was without him. So he choose what he was comfortable with. He cared about Jean, Rogue, but she was no threat to his heart, like you were. He loved you even then Rogue, believe me." Ro stated feeling positive in her belief.

"I just don't know if I can. I know he cared about me, but he never showed any signs of wanting me that way Ro." Rogue still refused to accept it was true.

"Think back, my dear. Remember how he used to threaten every boy that showed the slightest interested in you. Poor Bobby nearly wet himself when Logan growled, and threatened him with his claws. Then there was Peter, David, Nate, St. John, Matt, just to name a few." Ro smiled.

"Yes, but that was Logan, just being protective." Rogue countered.

"There was no one ever good enough for his Rogue." Ro smiled at the young woman, then continued, "He would watch you during the day. Always knew where you were. Always making sure to spend time with you. Always touching you."

"Logan and I are friends Ro. He knew how important touch was to me, and how everyone was afraid to even get near me. That's what friends do for each other." Rogue still gently argued.

"Did you ever notice it was only after your eighteenth birthday that he started chasing Jean more seriously. You can believe me or not Rogue, but Logan has always loved you. No matter how hard he tried to deny it or how much you refuse to accept it. My point is that Logan has always been attached to you. His feelings are not fleeting. We both know him to be a stubborn man, and not easily dissuaded once he has decided. I know things will be hard, but I do believe Logan's love for you will remain secure if you decided to open up to him and accept his love.

"Do you really think so? If you were me, could you tell him that you killed the woman he onced loved?" Rogue asked with such despair and helplessness that it broke Ro's heart. Ro pulled Rogue into her embrace and hugged her tightly.

No wonder the poor child was afraid. Ro frowned concerned, but she had faith in Logan. It might be hard to deal with, but Logan would not hold something against Rogue, that had been outside her control. She felt sure Logan would forgive Rogue, and not abandon her. At least Ro prayed not for Rogue's sake. The young woman could not take much more heartache before it destroyed her.

"All I can tell you Honey, is that Logan loves you. I believe that with everything in me. What happened was not your fault, and I don't believe Logan would blame you for something you could not control." Ro tried to comfort Rogue.

"I'm scared Ro. I don't want to lose him." Rogue whispered seriously.

"No matter what happens Honey, you will always have us. You are very special to all of us. James and you will always have a home here with people who love you very much." Ro said her eyes wet with tears.

"I love you too. I love all of you. Everyone has been so wonderful to me, especially when I don't deserve it." Rogue wiped her own tears away.

"Don't say such things. Nothing that happened was your fault. No one blames you. You are family, you and James will always deserve our love. Now don't forget that young lady." Ro stated firmly.

"Yes your Highness." Rogue said with a brief smile. She love Ro very much, as she did Scott, Hank, Jubes and the Professor. She couldn't have asked for a better family. Thankful they still cared about her. Becoming serious once again, Rogue needed to ask Ro something important. "Ro, what should I do about James?" Rogue asked looking up into Ro's face. Nervousness and anxiety back in Rogue expression.

"That is a difficult question Honey. I know you are unsure how to handle things with Logan, but Logan cares a great deal for James. He would not turn his back on the child."

"I know he wouldn't, but what if he tries to take him away from me?"

"Rogue, do you honestly believe Logan would ever do such a thing?" Ro asked surprised that Rogue would believe Logan would try to take James from her.

"Not now no, but what if after he found out what I've done, and what I am? What if he does hate me, and thinks I'm a terrible person and mother?" Rogue asked fearful.

"Rogue, I'm not going to tell you what to do. All I can tell you is to look inside yourself for the answer. You of all people know Logan better than anyone. I can tell you that he loves you. All I can say is to have faith in that love, but you can rest assured we would never let anyone take James away from you." Ro said taking Rogue's hand and squeezing it, while smoothing her hair away from her face.

"Who's trying to take James from you?" Logan demanded as he stepped out of the doors from the green house carrying a fussy James.

"No one Logan." Ro said covering as she stood up so Logan could take her place next to Rogue.

"Don't you worry Darlin, no one will ever take James away from you. They'd have to go through me first and two set of adamantium claws. I promise you, I'll always take care of you and James. Now this little guy is demanding to be feed, and I'm not properly equipped for the job." Logan said with a smile at Marie trying to cheer her up.

Ro laughed causing Rogue to giggle as well, as she took James from Logan.

"I'm going to go inside and enjoy my husband's company. You two enjoy the evening. Rogue have faith." Ro spoke gently smiling tenderly at her friend.

"Thanks for listening Ro." Rogue said sincerely.

"I'm always here for you, Honey." Ro smiled then left the three alone to bond, hopefully as a family.

"Is everything alright Darlin?" Logan asked concerned at the smell of Marie's distress. He watched as she arranged her clothes and started nursing her son.

"Yes and no." Rogue said feeling to vulnerable right now to tell Logan about James. She knew deep down that Logan deserved the right to know, but she was still terrified of what his reaction would be to the news, and the other things she had done. She just wasn't ready to tell him everything yet.

"Tell me what's wrong Marie, and I'll do my best to fix it." Logan said earnestly.

"Not yet okay. I'm still not really sure how to tell you." Rogue spoke softly with a nervous frown.

"Whenever you're ready to tell me Marie, and whatever it is, we'll deal with it together. I love you and that's not going to change. I'm here for you. I'm going to take care of you, no matter what you need to tell me." Logan promised earnestly.

"I don't want you to promise that Logan. Once you know everything, and only then do I want you to decide if you can make that type of promise." Rogue stated seriously, her gaze intent as she met his.

"I don't have to wait to promise you that Darlin, but if it will make you feel better then I will. But I want you to know that I love you with everything in me." Logan tried to assure her.

He knew she still didn't completely believe him, but he hoped if he keep telling her every chance he go, that it would start to sink in, and take hold. She only smiled tightly at him as she always did when he told her. Logan knew they still had a long way to go, but she was worth the wait and struggle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

**Hey Tanya2byour21, and Jf. I want to give ya'll a very special thanks for reviewing. Especially Tanya2byour21 who was wonderful enough to review all three chapters I did yesterday. (Big Thanks!) I know everyone is wanting to find out about who James's father is. Rogue is trying to work up the courage. We'll have to wait and see…**

Chapter 12

The next morning Rogue, James, and Jubilee were in Jubilee and Remy's apartment discussing paint colors.

"Remy refuses to let me paint the walls yellow. I've told him yellow is a cheerful happy color. He said the bedroom was for sleeping and loving not cheerfulness." Jubilees pouted.

Rogue laughed at her friend's face. "I have to agree with Remy, Jubes. Yellow is just a bit to bright for a bedroom. It's not a very soothing and restful color. It's to energetic." Rogue tried to be gentle knowing Jube's love of the color yellow.

"I guess I can feel you there, Chica." Jubes sighed giving in.

"Okay, so no yellow walls, but there has got to be some yellow in here. If I live here, there has to be yellow somewhere." Jubilee stated firmly.

"What about some subtle yellows like golden pillow, throws, and accessories?" Rogue mused as she cast her eyes about the room, thinking it might not be to much if Jubes could keep the yellow to a minimal.

"I guess that would work. Cool. So tell me Chica, how's the idiot and you doing?" Jubes asked sarcastically as she smacked her gum, as she plopped down on the bed, James in between them.

Rogue had given up on trying to talk Jubes in to being nice to Logan. "He's still trying to convince me that he loves me. He's been real good, not pressing me to talk or do anything I don't want too. He's so careful with me Jubes. He's great with James, even to the point of volunteering to change his stinky diapers. Part of me wants to believe him, the other part of me is scare." Rogue voiced her fears to her best friend.

"Do you still love him?" Jubes asked curious, but having a feeling she already knew the answer. She waited patiently for Rogue to answer, all the while studying her best friend.

Rogue looked down at her son, who was laying on the bed between Jubes and her playing with his toes. After a few moments, Rogue sighed and met Jubilee's patient and curious gaze.

"Yes, but I'm scared once he learns the truth, he'll leave me. Plus I don't deserve him Jubes." Rogue sighed disheartened.

"That's crap, and I don't want to hear that out of your mouth again girl. It's him that doesn't deserve you. If he leaves then good riddance, you don't need his sorry behind." Jubes snapped out ready to do as she promised and fire Logan's eyeballs if he hurt her friend. "Chica, you know there is no love loss between the idiot and me, but if you still love him, then don't let what happen stop you. None of it was your fault. You have nothing to feel guilty for. I know you're upset and sorry it happened, but you have nothing and I mean nothing to be guilty about. Remy and I've got your back. If the idiot decides to be a butt head, we'll fry his behind along with his eyeballs." Jubes said and smiled wickedly. Then blew a large bubble, and popped it causing James to squeal.

"Thanks Jubes." Rogue smiled over at her best friend. Thankful for Jubilee's support and friendship.

"Course Chica, you're my girl. Best friends watch out for each other. Right?"

"Right?" Rogue agreed with a big smile.

"Plus, I'm this little guy's Aunt, I've got to watch out for his best interest too." Jubilee said tickling James's feet making him laugh.

"Speaking of James, I'm going to tell Logan about him tonight." Rogue suddenly nervously admitted.

"I knew you would sooner or later. Although I don't care for the dude, you can tell he cares about this little bundle of joy." Jubilee admitted.

"So you think I should tell him?" Rogue asked wanting Jubes honest opinion.

"I think you should do what you want." Jubes stated shrugging her shoulders, but looked serious. "But he's going to figure it out sooner or later on his own. I think it would be better for the both of you, if he found out from you."

"I guess you right. I'm just so nervous. What if he doesn't want to have anything to do with James once he finds out?"

"I don't see that happening Chica, but if he does then it's his loss, and you'll know how much he really love you guys then." Jubes shrugged her shoulders again.

Rogue was nervous the rest of the day. Logan didn't press her, but he stayed near by. Always close by if she should need him. Although he noticed that every time he approached her, her scent grew more nervous. He was starting to grow discouraged, thinking she didn't want him near her for some reason. He just didn't know what to think. Yesterday they had gotten along better after Rogue had forgiven him for his stupidity. He was now starting to worry that she hadn't totally forgiven him like he had thought, and that she was still harboring hard feelings. Today she seemed ready to jump out of her skin every time he came near her. Feeling lost and confused, Logan decided to give her some space that evening. He headed to his room to watch the hockey game instead of watching it downstairs, knowing Marie usually watched the games in the rec. room.

The game had just started when someone knocked on his door. The scents belonged to Marie and James. He was surprised she had actually sought him out, but he was also pleased.

"Come in," He called out deciding to try and acted relax, not to make a big deal out of it.

His door opened, and Marie stood at the door holding James, his baby bag, and a six pack of Molson, Logan's favorite beer.

"May we come in?" Rogue asked hesitant.

Logan noticed that Marie still smelled highly nervous. "Of course Darlin, you're always welcome." Logan said coming to his feet and over to where she stood.

"Here, I brought these for you. I know how you like your beer with a game." Rogue said with a small forced smile, handing Logan the beer.

"Yeah, thanks. I remember how you always use to steal one from me when we watched the game up here too." Logan smirked at her.

"Yeah, well. that will have to wait until I'm done nursing. I don't drink now. I know with the healing it's probably not a big deal, but I still don't like the idea." Rogue declared.

"Just goes to show what a good mom you are, not wanting to take chances." Logan said sincerely. "Sit down and relax, huh? Want to watch the game with me? We could order pizza. You still eat pizza, right?" He smirked teasingly at her, hoping she'd stay.

"Yeah, pizza is still a go." Rogue said trying to relax, but her smile was still a little forced. "Sure I guess, if you're sure we won't be bugging you."

"You never bug me, Darlin. I love spending time with you. You guys are the most important people in my life." Logan said hoping she would believe him.

"You mean a lot to me too, to us I mean." Rogue stammered out quickly.

"I'm glad Darlin, you don't know how much that means to me." Logan said thankful, and feeling hopeful once again, that he had a chance to win Marie's heart back. "So let's order that pizza. The game is just getting started." Logan said smiling, his eyes showing how happy he was she had agreed to stay, and watch the game with him.

Rogue smiled and tried to relax and just enjoy the evening with Logan. She figured she would see how Logan would react to having James in his small room, and how he would deal if James started to fuss during the game.

Half time had just ended and Logan's favorite team was down by one, when James started fussing, and didn't stop no matter what she did.

"Here Darlin, let me have a go with him. You've been at it all day." Logan said taking James from Rogue's arms. He placed James against his chest and started walking the room with him while speaking in shushed comforting tones.

Rogue watched Logan with her son, and knew she couldn't not tell him. He had been walking James for thirty minutes with no complaint. There was no hostility or impatience what so ever about him. Rogue had been right when she had told Jean, that Logan was a natural father. It took another thirty minutes for James to wear himself out, and drift off to sleep against Logan's chest. Tears came to Rogue's eyes as she watched Logan bend his head to kiss James's little head tenderly with a soft smile on his face.

"I think he finally tuckered himself out." Logan whispered as he came back to the bed, gently sitting down so not to disturb the sleeping baby.

"I'm sorry we ruined your game watching. There's still a few minutes left. We'll go so you can enjoy what's left of the game in peace." Rogue said and started to move from the bed.

"Stay." Logan requested quickly, not wanting her and James to go.

"There is always another game Darlin. He'll only be this young for a short while. I rather spend time with you, than watching some game all alone." Logan said his eyes intense and pleading.

"Logan.." Rogue started, her voice uncertain as she stared down at her hands. She knew she needed to tell Logan, but was still very nervous and scared.

"Marie?" Logan asked his voice telling of his question and concern.

She knew he could tell by her scent how she was feeling.

"Can we not watch the game? I want to tell you something. Something important." Rogue said then bit her lip, while trying to stop her hands from shaking.

"Sure, Darlin." Logan said nervous himself now, as he hit the power button on the remote cutting off the television. He kept telling himself to stay calm, no matter what she told him, and to be supportive. He knew that whatever she was going to tell him, had something to do with what had happened to her. She was shaking with nerves and fear.

"No matter what it is Marie, it's going to be alright. I love you. That's not going to change." Logan said seriously, but gently trying to reassure her and ease her fear.

"There's a lot you need to know, but I'm just not able to talk about it right now, but I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I think you need to know this. I know once I tell you, you're going to have lot's of questions. I'll try to answer what I can, but there maybe things I just can't talk about right now. I'm still having a hard time even discussing them with the Professor during our therapy sessions." Rogue warned.

"It's okay Marie, whatever you want or need to tell me is okay."

"Okay." Rogue said taking in a deep breath, then stating, "It's about James."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

**Sorry Jf, I just couldn't help it. It was just to easy. I'll behave now, or at least for the time being. ;)**

**As always thanks for the reviews. Happy Reading.!**

Chapter 13

After a few moments of nervous silence, Logan could tell Marie was struggling to find the courage, and the words to tell him what she thought he needed to know.

"It's okay Marie, if you can't tell me, you don't have to push yourself. We don't have to talk about this until you're ready." Logan assured her. Although a part of him wanted to know, a bigger part would be happy to stay ignorant about how James was conceived. However, Logan was determined to listen and be supportive if Marie needed to tell him.

"No, I need to tell you." Rogue forced out with a deep frown. She took another breath, before pushing ahead. "The doctors at the lab had another mutant's DNA, that they impregnated me with. They were trying to breed a baby with my skin, and this mutant's abilities." Rogue said her voice trembling, but knowing she needed to be brave, so Logan would know the truth. "I heard the doctors talking about the mutant who they used to create James with. I wasn't sure at first if I was correct about who I thought they were talking about, so the day James was born, I had Hank do a DNA test to check." Rogue spoke, her voice trembling.

Logan could tell this was hard for Marie. Reliving that time was extremely difficult for her. It was hard for him too. He tried to push the anger at the doctors down, so not to upset Marie. Plus he tried to hide the fact that he really didn't want to know who the father was. As long as Logan didn't know, he could pretend James was apart of him and Marie, but he kept telling himself this was about what Marie needed. He would just have to deal with the knowledge. Wanting to ease Marie's mind, he spoke tenderly. "It's okay Marie, James is a part of you. No matter who's DNA they used. This little fellow is perfect because he's yours." Logan stated with utter conviction.

Hearing Logan's words and the conviction in his tone, Rogue couldn't wait any longer. Looking into Logan's eyes, her gaze intense, Rogue finally spoke the five words she had been afraid to speak, "Logan, James is your son."

Logan opened his mouth to reassure Marie again it was going to be okay, but quickly shut it at her statement. He was momentarily speechless, his heart skidding to a halt, then restarted pounding against his chest and in his ears.

"What? How? Are you sure?" Logan demanded totally overwhelmed and taken back. His mind trying rapidly to check up and absorb what she had said.

"The DNA test came back 99.7% positive, but if you want a retest, Hank said he would do it for you." Rogue quickly reassured him.

"He's my son?" Logan repeated this time his voice shaking as he looked down a the little boy in his arms. Logan studied James's features more intently. He had a lot of his mother in him, but Logan could see some resemblance to himself now that he was looking for it. James' full head of black hair, his large bone structure. Heck even the size of the kid. Right now James' eyes were blue, but would change to his own unique color soon. Logan inhaled the James's scent and under all the baby smells and Marie's own scent, Logan could smell a trace of his own scent. Love more powerful that Logan had ever known possible flooded his heart. He had a son! James was his son! Marie and he had a son! The Wolverine in him purred with pleasure at knowing James was his cub. Logan now knew why James had felt so right in his arms the first time he had held him.

"Logan say something." Rogue pleaded her voice trembling. Worry and uncertainty in her eyes.

Logan looked up at Marie and smiled with tears in his eyes. "I have a son. We have a son, Marie." Logan said huskily, his voice full of happiness and awe.

Rogue broke down in relieved sobs at Logan's words. She quickly covered her mouth not wanting to wake their son.

"Come here, Marie." Logan ordered loving, holding out his free arm to her. Rogue went into his embrace, allowing him to comfort her. She felt his kiss to her head. "I love you so much Marie. I love this little fellow too. Everything is going to be alright, Darlin. I'm going to take care of the both of you." Logan said kissing her head again, squeezing her to him.

"There's still things you need to know Logan, but I can't talk about it right now, but I had to tell you about James." Rogue whispered through her tears as she clung to him.

"I'm glad you did, Darlin. I'm so happy you did. I can't believe I'm a father. That we have this perfect little boy." Logan sighed kissing her head again, then laying his cheek against the top of her head, gazing at their son sleeping against his chest.

"You can get retested if you want too. I wouldn't blame you if you want to make sure." Rogue whispered calming down some.

"No need Marie, I'm already sure this little guy is ours. I can smell it. I wasn't looking for it before, but I can smell it. I can also see some resemblances. Plus like you said before, this kid has got a healthy appetite, just like his dad." Logan chuckled with joy and amusement.

"That he does." Rogue smiled. "He was one big bundle trying to leave my body. Ten pounds is huge."

"I'm sorry Marie, that I wasn't here for you. I wish like nothing else that I had never left you." Logan stressed upset with himself.

"We can't change the past, Logan. There's no need to torture yourself. You're here now. James can get to know his Dad. No matter what happens between us Logan, I want you to know, I would never try to keep James away from you." Rogue promised seriously.

Logan swallowed unsure how to respond to her. "Thank you Marie, I'm glad to know that, but you don't have to worry Darlin, because you're stuck with me. I'm not going to pressure you into anything you're not ready for, but there's nothing you could tell me that would make me stop loving you." Logan kissed her head again, still holding her against him.

A deep worried expression coming to her face, "You don't know that." Rogue whispered softly.

Marie's whispered words reached Logan ears, but he didn't trying to convince her anymore right now. He knew she still wouldn't believe him no matter what he said. She still wasn't ready to let him in all the way.

Logan was disappointed to see Marie and James go, but knew Marie was tired and James would be awake in a little while for his feeding. He walked with Marie back to her suite all the while carrying James. Logan didn't want to let him go now that he knew James was his.

"Who knows about me being James's father?" Logan asked as he gently laid James in his basinet beside Marie's bed.

Rogue sat down on her bed and clasped her hands tightly. "The Professor, Hank, Ro, Scott, and Jubilee. I'm not sure if Jubes told Remy or not, but he may know."

"Good." Logan stated seriously causing Rogue to look at him questioningly.

"This way they already know he's mind." Logan clarified firmly.

"Logan, nobody is trying to claim you're not James's father." Rogue reassured seeing a possessiveness coming out of Logan. She knew it was the Wolverine's nature to stake his claim, and now that he knew James was his, he would fight anyone who tried to state differently.

"Are you okay with me being his father?" Logan asked uncertain. He hadn't thought to ask earlier, but right this minute her answer was very important to him.

"I'm very glad he has you as a father, Logan. You're a good man. I know you're going to be a good father to him." Rogue answered with a warm smile, letting the truth of her words show in her eyes.

"I will Marie, I promise." Logan promised as if he was trying to convince her. "I'll make sure he has everything he needs."

"I know you will. I'm not worried, and I'm sure everyone will see you're going to be a wonderful father to James too." Rogue stated with a tender smile.

"So can I tell them that I know?" He asked so hopeful, Marie couldn't hide her smile. He's so eager to tell everyone he was a father. She was so relieved and happy Logan hadn't been upset about finding out he had a child. One he had no decision in making.

"You can tell anyone you want too." Rogue said then yawned unexpectedly.

"Thank you Marie. I better get going so you can get some sleep. Good night Darlin." Logan smiled then kissed her head before heading for the door. He turned back still smiling. "I love you Marie."

Although she still didn't say anything in reply, Logan noticed that her smile wasn't as forced or tight as usual. That only increased his joy as he head back to his room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

**Hey Everyone, I want to give a special thanks to Muroun, Princesakarlita411, GypsyWitchBaby, Jf, and tanya2byour21 for writing a review for the last chapter. I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story so far. GypsyWitchBaby, for this story Rogue was forced to kill Kayla, not Logan's Japanese wife. Sorry for the confusion. Tanya2byour21, don't worry about not being able to update Ch. 13 right away. Believe me I know all about real life and it's demands. I hope everyone likes the new chapter. **

Chapter 14

Logan came to collect Marie and James for breakfast the next morning. He wanted to spend as much time with them as possible before his morning danger room class with the senior kids. He knocked on her door, waiting for her to open it or call out for him to come in.

"Come in."

Logan stepped inside, with a smile to see Marie sitting in her glider nursing James.

"Darlin, you should find out who it is before just telling anyone to come in. What if it had been that Remy guy, or Scooter. They'd see you all exposed like this." Logan said not liking the idea of the other men seeing his Marie like this.

"I knew it was you Logan." Rogue told him. "Anyway, they've already seen me breast feeding James. It's kind of hard when he eats almost every two hours."

"Still I don't want them or other guys seeing you like this. This is private and personal." Logan's voice taking on a growling tone.

"I always put a blanket over us, so they can't see anything. It's not like I'm exposing my breast just any ole time." Rogue stated tartly, her own voice taking on it's own gruffness.

Logan heard the warning tone, and backed off. "I know, I'm sorry Darlin. I just don't like all these guys getting a peek at you. I'm just jealous again. I know you're not out flashing everyone. It's just seeing you like this, nursing our son, is special, you know." Logan said trying to explain to her how he felt.

Rogue relaxed sensing Logan was only feel possessive over her and James. "It's a natural thing Logan, but I do cover up when I'm out in public, and I knew it was you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to see if you guys wanted to join me for breakfast?"

"Well James is way ahead of you on breakfast." Rogue teased running her bare fingers thru James thick black unruly hair.

"Smart kid, wants to get a early start to his busy day." Logan teased back.

"Yes, such a hard day. Breakfast, then playtime, then a nap, lunch, then more playtime, and then another nap, before more playtime. Then a snack and so on an so on." Rogue laughed.

Logan loved hearing the sound of Marie's laughter. It was a rare thing now. She only really gave a true warm smile to James or when James was talked about with her friends. Even then her smile seemed somewhat tight or uncomfortable.

"So what's on your busy schedule for today?" Logan asked as he sat down on her bed and enjoyed watching her feed their son.

"James and I were suppose to have a wellness check with Hank this morning, but he had to cancel. I guess I'll work on my online courses until one. I have my therapy session with the Professor at three, then I have my DR time with Scott." Rogue said the last part not sounding happy about the idea at all. Which was sending red flags out in Logan's mind.

"Darlin, you don't have to go if you don't want to. No one is going to force you into anything you don't want too." Logan promised seriously.

Rogue gave Logan a small grateful smile. Knowing how he wouldn't let anyone force her into doing anything against her will. "It's just that it's going to be my first time since being back. I'm nervous, but I know I need to start sometime."

"Why haven't you been back inside the DR room?" Logan asked curious.

"When I came back, I was pregnant with James. I wasn't allowed to train. Afterwards the Professor and Scott wanted me to wait until I had some time to just take it easy and get adjusted to being a new mom. Scott wants to start getting me use to the new powers. I'm not looking forward to using them. It just reminds me of how I got them." Rogue frowned as she put James on her shoulder to burp him. Once James burped he was once again fascinated with his mothers hair, trying to put it in his mouth.

"I know it's hard Marie, but Scott's right, you need to learn how to better control the powers." Logan stopped from continuing, and cocked a questioning eyebrow at her when she looked stunned at him.

"What?"

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked raising her own eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Logan replied looking at her funny.

"Just checking, I could have sworn you just said that Scott was right about something." Rogue answered a amused twinkle in her eyes.

Logan rolled his eyes and scoffed amused. "Just don't tell him I say that, because I'll deny it vehemently." Logan gave her a smirk. "But seriously Darlin, you need to learn control, but if you just don't think you can handle it right now then just say so. No one is going to pressure you into anything you're not ready for."

"Thanks." Rogue gave a grateful small smile while raising from her chair. "So what's on your busy schedule today?" She asked wanting to change the subject.

"Nothing much, I've got two DR classes this morning. After that I'm free."

"Lucky you." Rogue said grabbing James's baby bag. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Can I carry him?" Logan asked looking hopeful at James.

"Sure." Rogue smiled handing James over to Logan, then grabbed his carrier. When she looked back up at Logan he was grinning at her.

"I can't believe I'm a dad." Logan beamed taking the bag from her, then opening the door for her.

"I still have trouble believing I'm a mom, but after all the sleepless nights, I'm starting to believe it."

"You know, I wouldn't mind helping out at night, so you could get some extra sleep."

"I don't know, I'll think about it, okay?" Rogue said uncomfortable with letting someone taking over some of the responibilites, even if it was Logan.

"Okay, whatever you want Darlin. Just know I'm here for you guys no matter what you need."

"Thanks." Rogue gave him a tight smile.

Everyone saw Logan carrying James into the dinning room. As usual everyone oohed and awed over the little boy. Rogue sat down and Logan placed the baby in her arms so he could retrieve their breakfast. Soon Logan returned carrying two plates, sitting one in front of Marie, and taking the seat beside her with his own breakfast.

"What has you smiling so brightly this morning Logan? I do not believe I've ever seen you smile so much before?" Ro asked smiling herself. She had a feeling that Rogue had trusted enough in Logan's love to open up to him about James, and had not be disappointed.

"I found out last night that I'm a father. James is mine." Logan said with a tender smile looking over at his little son in Rogue's arms.

"Congratulations." Scott said a little forced, but held his hand out toward Logan.

Logan took it without hesitation, "Thanks." Logan replied with a nodded.

"Yes, congratulations Logan. Fatherhood is a very rewarding thing, and very fulfilling, and a lot of hard work." Charles said with a smile, but his eyes told Logan he was sending him a warning.

"Thanks Chuck, I'm sure you know about that." Logan answered with a nod in return, getting Chuck's message loud and clear.

"Yes I do, but I've enjoyed every minute of it." Charles smiled then winked at Rogue.

Rogue smiled and focused once again on her breakfast.

Jean glared at the couple and child. She didn't believe for one minute that Rogue's brat was Logan's. Jean knew Rogue had always wanted Logan for herself. Telling him, James was his was the prefect way to get Logan to never leave her. Jean was determined to prove that the girl was lying and the brat wasn't Logan's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

**Hey everyone. I'm posting this right after chapter 14, I hope you guys like it. I'm not really happy with it, but I couldn't seem to make it turn out exactly how I wanted it. So I'm sticking with what I've already written. Anyway only 5 more chapters to go, until the final Chapter. Please let me know what you think. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 15

After breakfast, Logan went off to teach his DR classes, Rogue dropped James off with Jubilee, at Jubilee's insisting she didn't get to spend enough time with her nephew, so she wanted him all to herself while his Mommy and Daddy were busy for a couple of hours. Rogue gave James a kiss, and told him to keep Aunty Jubes in line, while Mommy went to work on her online class work.

Knowing that Hank was away from the mansion today, Jean went down to the medlab in search of Rogue's file. She couldn't accesses it through the computers, and the hard file wasn't in with the other residents. The only other place she hadn't searched was in Hank's office, in the file cabinet that he kept locked. So focused on proving Rogue a liar, she ignored the fact that she was breaking into Hank's private things, and his trust.

Using her telekinetic power to open the cabinet, she searched and finally found Rogue's file. She started reading and frowned at all she read. The girl had killed and absorbed a number of mutants including her friends. She had also absorbed Sabertooth at one point. She had been raped and experiment on as well. The last bit of notes caused Jean to smile triumphantly. There was a note that stated Rogue had been worried that Sabertooth could be James's father, because he had raped her about the same time the invitro had taken place.

Jean closed the file and tucked it back into the cabinet making sure nothing looked disturbed before relocking the cabinet.

Rogue looked up as Jean stepped up next to her in the library, where she was working on one of the computers.

"Rogue, I've noticed that you and James are scheduled for a wellness check. Come on down to the medlab, when you've finished your work." Jean said her tone calm and a little to pleasant.

"Thanks Jean, but Hank is James and my doctor. We're going to wait for him to get back." Rogue said politely. She felt uncomfortable around Jean, since the whole Jean and Logan break up. Rogue was sure that Jean knew it too.

"It will only take a few minutes of your time. There is no need to put Hank out, and we have to collect all the data and update the system tonight." Jean stated, a little annoyance coming through her voice now.

"I'd still rather wait for Hank." Rogue stated simply, trying not to let Jean upset her.

"Is this because of what happened between Logan and I. Are you upset that he chose me over you and left you to go with me?" Jean asked sardonic.

"No." Rogue frowned knowing Jean was trying to be spiteful and hurt her. Knowing how Rogue had always loved Logan, even when she was a teenager. "Like I told you, Hank is my doctor, that's all." Rogue stated her own voice growing harder with a cool edge.

"I was your doctor before Logan and I left to be together, there is no need to be so childish Rogue. It is only a short exam. However, of course I can understand why you wouldn't want my checking James." Jean stated in a tone that screamed, "I know your little secret," as well as a triumphal look in her cold green eyes.

"What are you talking about Jean?" Rogue asked clearly irritated now.

Jean smiled sensing Logan come into the library.

"I know your secret Rogue. I think it's terrible that you would lie to Logan about something as important as this." Jean stated reproachful.

"I don't know what your talking about Jean." Rogue snapped, but was concerned that Jean might have discovered something from her mind.

"Yes you do. You're lying to Logan about James. It's not right, you have to tell him the truth." Jean's demanded in her high and mighty, greater than thou attitude.

"What truth would that be Jeannie?" Logan growled out hearing Jean accusing Rogue of lying to him about James.

"Logan, I'm sorry, I just can't stand by and allow Rogue to continue to lie to you. Rouge herself, didn't know if you were James's father. In fact she believed James was Sabertooth's."

"Jean don't!" Rogue pleaded clearly upset, her hands gripping the edge of her workstation.

"Sabertooth and Rogue had been intimate. I'm sorry Logan, but James is actually Sabertooth's. It seems that Sabertooth is your half brother. Rouge was only letting you think James was yours so you'd stay with her." Jean accused turning to frown at Rogue icily.

"That's not true!" Rogue demanded jumping up from her chair. She looked up into Logan's stunned wide upset eyes that was staring at her . "I swear to you Logan, James is your son." Rogue pleaded for Logan to believe her.

"She's lying, even her medical file shows where she stated that Sabertooth was the father."

"How did you get my file? It was sealed." Rogue demanded, while her body trembled in anger.

"That doesn't matter, your lying to hang onto Logan is childish and reprehensible." Jean snapped feeling righteous.

"Is it true, about Sabertooth?" Logan demanded growling, his claw aching to be released.

Rogue glared at Jean, then face Logan, hating to tell him this.

"It's true that I wasn't sure, yes. I told you Hank tested James, He is yours Logan, I wouldn't lie to you." Rogue said tears in her eyes, as her body started to shake. The personalities inside Rogue's mind staring to grow restless, trying to push to gain control, while some wanting vengeance against Jean, and others accusing Rogue of murdering them.

"You've lied this whole time. You act so innocent, when you've killed two students. You killed Bobby, and St. John, among others. You did it for their powers." Jean accused hotly.

"That's a lie. I would never do that. I never meant to hurt anyone." Rogue yelled dropping to her knees clutching her head. Tears pouring down her face. The library light fixtures started busting all throughout the room. Fire started sparking as one fixture after another busted.

Logan shielded his eyes from the glass and sparks, then looked down at Rogue. "Rogue, you got to calm down." He demanded unsure what was the best way to handle things. He was still to upset over the news he just got to think clearly.

"What's going on in here?" Scott demanded as he came running in seeing Rogue on her knee's clutching her head, and the lights busted with sparks floating down all around them.

"I didn't want to kill them. I would never hurt anyone on purpose." Rogue cried guilt ridden.

"What have ya'll done?" Scott demanded upset, glaring at Jean and Logan. Sending a quick message to the Professor about what was going on, then barked at the two older adults, "Both of you get out." Scott snapped before focusing on trying to comfort Rogue. "Rogue Honey, listen to me. You need to calm down. We know you would never hurt anyone. It wasn't your fault." Scott coaxed soothingly.

"How can you say that, she killed two students, not including how many more." Jean demanded hatefully.

Before Scott could snap at Jean to shut up, Ro came hurrying into the room with Rogue's collar.

"Shut up Jean, you don't know what you're talking about." Scott hissed out infuriated.

"Rogue Honey, it's Ro, can you hear me?" Ro said bending down beside Scott. "You need to calm down, Child. Everything is going to be okay. We're here, you're safe, please Honey, you need to calm down." Ro coaxed softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rogue kept repeating as she cried.

Ro pulled Rogue into her arms. "It's okay, Honey. We know. Everything is alright. Just calm down." Ro spoke in soft reassure tones, rubbing Rogue's head trying to calm the distress young woman, before anything worse happened.

Rogue sagged against Ro seemingly to start calming, but still sobbing. Scott relieved to see Rogue calming, stood up and grabbed Jean's arm, pulling her towards the door. "Both of you, let's go." He order in his leader's voice. Logan stared down at Rogue in Ro's arms, with a deep frown, knowing he wouldn't be any good for anything right now, so he turned and followed Summers. Leaving Rogue in Ro's capable hands.

"Let go of me, I will not be man handled." Jean yelled trying to jerk her arm loose from Scott's iron grip.

Scott ignored her until they were outside and away from the library door, then he released her like she was poison.

"What was that in there?" Scott demanded wanting answers to what had caused Rogue to become upset to the point of losing control. She had been getting so much better, only losing it when she was greatly upset.

"I was confronting Rogue with the truth about James's real father. It's not Logan, it's Sabertooth. It says so in her file." Jean sneered hotly.

"How did you get in her file. It was locked in Hank's office?" Scott asked suspicious.

"What does that matter? The fact is she's lying and shouldn't be allowed to get away with it. If she's lying about that, then it's a good chance she's lying about killing the others. Allowing her to roam free is dangerous. There are children here Scott. She could kill anyone of them or us to get our powers. She shouldn't be allowed to keep James. She is unstable as what just happened shows." Jean stated, glancing at Logan nervously for the first time at his intense growl when she mentioned Rogue not keeping James.

"If she was truly dangerous or unstable Jean, you'd be dead by now. She's not lying about what happened. She didn't murder her friends. She was forced to absorb them." Scott snapped out angrily. At this moment he couldn't see what he ever saw in Jean. Logan had actually done him a favor by taking her off his hands, so he could find real love and happiness with Ro.

"That still doesn't excuse her for letting Logan believe James is his, when he's really Sabertooth's." Jean demanded raising her chin defiantly, her eyes blazing, along with her temper.

"Jean, I don't know how you got in Rogue's file, but I will find out. As for what happened between Sabertooth and Rogue is none of your business. I suggest you stay away from her from now on, as well as for James." Scott ordered firmly, leaving no room for argument. His tone telling her he expected her to follow his orders, or deal with the consequences.

Jean huffed upset, then stormed off leaving the two men alone.

It was Wolverine that was growling and staring intently at the library door. The animal snapping his attention to Scott when he called the man's name.

"Logan, you have to decided for yourself. Either you believe Rogue or not. I can't tell you any more than that." Scott stated, then turned and went back inside the library to help Ro and Rogue.

The Wolverine went in search of James, his cub. Following his scent, he found him on a blanket on the floor between the loud yellow one and her mate in the rec. room. Wolverine stepped over the annoying brightly dressed yellow one, and picked his cub up, bring him to his nose and inhaling his scent deeply, reaffirming the cub was his.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jubilee demanded confused and annoyed.

Wolverine glared and growled at her, baring his teeth in warning, then turned and left with James still in his arms.

Jubilee started to go after him, but Remy grabbed her arm stopping her. "Don't Chere, the man is dangerous right now." Remy warned serious.

"All the more reason to get James back." Jubilee argued with her boyfriend.

"No Chere, that boy be the only one safe right now with the Wolverine. That not be Logan." Remy warned concerned to what had brought the Wolverine to the surface.

"I promised Rogue, I'd take care of James." Jubilee said pushing Remy's hand off, and jumping to her feet.

"Let them go, Jubilee." The Professor said seriously coming into the room.

"But…" Jubilee hesitated a worried frowning on her face as she looked at the Professor.

"No Jubilee. Wolverine is bonding with James. He just learned about Sabertooh and Rogue, and James possibly being Sabertooth's. Wolverine is staking claim on the child. James is perfectly safe, I assure you. I am monitoring both the Wolverine and James. Rogue will collect them when she is calm."

"How did he find out about Sabertooth?" Jubilee asked knowing her best friend hadn't told him yet.

"It seems Jean was the one who informed him." The Professor answered distressed. He hadn't believed Jean would be so jealous that she would go out of her way to hurt Rogue so maliciously.

"The only way for her to know that was if she read our minds, or if she looked into Rogue's file which Hank keeps locked in his office. I don't trust her Professor." Jubilee declared upset.

"I'm afraid Jean has made a grave mistake. Let's hope she will see the error of her ways before it is to late." The Professor said concerned it may already be to late.

"How is Rogue?" Jubilee asked worried.

"Distressed, but she was able to be calmed before any great damage was done. The library was in need of updating lighting anyhow."

"All the lights?" Jubilee frowned upset, knowing it must have been bad for Rogue to lose control. She had been getting so good about keep calm normally.

"Yes, thankfully the computers were spared. Scott and Ororo are with her now." The Professor said hoping this situation did not hinder Rogue's recovery, or hurt Logan and Rogue's close bond. Charles was sure that losing Logan would nearly destory Rogue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

**Hello my loyal fans. (I've always wanted to say that. LOL!) Anyway seriously, thanks guys for your reviews. It puts a smile on my face to know that all of you are enjoying my story. GypsyWitchBaby, Princesakarlita411, tanya2byour21, Jf, Muroun you guys are great. I hope you like this new chapter. The more reviews the merrier. Hint to anyone who hasn't yet reviewed. (Wink, Wink.) **

Chapter 16

"I'm sorry about the lights." Rogue said wiping her tears away having calmed down.

"Don't worry about that, Honey. The Professor and I have been talking about new lighting in here for some time now. This will make us stop procrastinating and make a decision." Scott said with a kind smile.

"Where is Logan?" Rogue asked taking a steadying breath. She knew she had to talk to him about what Jean had said.

"I don't know, come on, I'm sure we can find him." Scott answered as he and Ro help Rogue to her feet.

"Rogue, how are you dear?" The Professor asked meeting them in the rec. room.

"Better, I'm sorry about the library. I'll find a way to pay for the damages." Rogue said sincerely hating all the trouble she kept causing everyone.

"Nonsense, you will do no such thing. The lighting needed updating anyway. Now I'm sure you wish to speak with Logan." The Professor informed her, then giving her a kind smile.

"Yes sir, where is he?" Rogue asked nervous. She hated facing him, and having to tell him about Sabertooth and everything.

"He has taken James for a walk. There is no need to fear, my Dear, all will be well. James is perfectly safe. They are in the northern woods."

"Thank you Professor." Rogue said truly thankful for his and Ro and Scott's understanding. She took a deep breath, then went to find Logan and her son. Knowing what had to be done.

Twenty minutes later, she found Logan sitting on the ground with his back leaning against a fallen tree. James was sitting in his lap, leaning back against Logan's bent thighs.

"Hey." She called out softly, but knew that Logan had heard her.

Logan's only response was a grunt. Rogue sighed knowing she was going to have to tell Logan everything.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked not wanting to approach him uninvited. Although she didn't fear him hurting her, she could tell that the Wolverine was just under the surface, and he didn't like having his space invaded without his permission.

Again only a grunt. Rogue took it as do as you want, and sat down beside him.

Rogue remained quiet for a few minutes just watching as Logan stared down at the little boy in his lap. She took a deep breath to steady herself, before letting it out nervously and explaining what had happened between her and Sabertooth.

"James is your son, Logan. Like I told you, Hank will retest if you want, but I have never lied to you before, and I would never lie to you about something like this." Rogue affirmed. "It is true about me thinking it was possible about Sabertooth being the father." Rogue said cringing. "Sabertooth was working with the people who had me, and he would rape me." Rogue said with a shaky whisper. "He enjoyed hearing me scream and begging for him to stop. The same day they put the fertilized eggs inside me, Sabertooth had raped me, and the condom ruptured. I didn't know who the father was. That's the other reason I had Hank test James. I prayed everyday that it would be you. I just couldn't be sure until Hank got the results." Rogue said taking a unsteady breath before continuing. "It is in my file about me being unsure, but it is in James's file about you being the father. You can look at it if you want. I'll tell Hank to let you see James's file." Rogue said praying that Logan would believe her. That he would smell the truth of her words underneath her nervous and scared scent.

"James _**is mine**_." Logan growled gruffly, shooting her a hard possessive glare.

"Yes, James is yours. Yours and mine. He is our son." Rogue said passively knowing Logan and Wolverine were upset and territorial.

"Why did Jean say Sabertooth and I were brothers?" Logan demanded upset looking over at Rogue, but Rogue could clearly see uncertainty in his glare.

"Because, he is." She said softly, trying to soften the news.

"No, he's not! I'm not related to that overgrown Sewer Rat! I'm nothing like him." Logan snarled.

"No you're not." Rogue quickly assured him. Not wanting him to associate himself with the likes of Sabertooth. "You're nothing like him Logan. You're a good man. A honorable man. A man with decency and kindness. A man worthy of respect and love. You are a wonderful man, Logan, you are nothing like Sabertooth." Rogue stated assuredly and with sincere fervor.

"How can you be so sure we're brothers then?" Logan frowned eyeing her intently, but also glad she didn't think him anything like Creed.

Rogue sighed upset having to tell him how she knew. Closing her eyes for a moment, she drew in a breath, gathering her courage. Reopening her eyes, she answered sadly. "Because Logan, I absorbed him, and two people who knew the both of you from before you lost your memories." Rogue answered knowing this was going to be hard for him, but also knowing this could be where she lost him for good.

"You WHAT?" Logan snapped in shock, staring at her in confusion and disbelief.

"I wanted to be able to tell you everything that I knew Logan, but I needed time. I needed to be more stable." Rogue hurried to explain. "To tell you everything, I have to go back inside the memories. Sabertooth has a very wicked and disturbing mind. His memories are hard to deal with. I try to keep them locked away tight. That's how I got the healing, him plus another woman." Rogue told him shakily, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Did you kill him?" Logan asked part of him hopeful, the other part wanted to kill the monster himself.

"I did, but they were able to restart his heart by shocking him. It took quite a few shocks though. They didn't try to save the woman."

"Who did you absorb that knew me?" Logan demanded wanting answers.

"One of the two, I'm not sorry for, but the other I am very sorry for, Logan, and I want you to know I didn't want to do it, but I didn't have a choice." Rogue whispered sadly.

"Who where they?" Logan asked again. He had given up hope of ever finding out his past, and now he had a chance to learn at least some of it.

"Do you remember a man by the name of William Stryker?" Rogue asked watching his face closely for any signs of recognition.

Logan frowned thinking hard. The name seemed to ring a bell, but he couldn't remember why, or grasp any information. "The name sounds familiar, but I can't recall him. Why, who is he?"

Rogue took a deep breath bracing herself, then whispered, "He's the one responsible for giving you the metal skeleton and metal claws." Rogue said gently.

With a hard low growl, Logan picked James up and nearly shoved him into Rogue's hands, before jumping to his feet and starting to pace, popping said claws.

"How do you know this?" Logan demanded out as he would glance at her every few moments while pacing.

"I should start at the beginning, or as much of it as I know." Rogue sighed resolved. "Your full name is James Logan Howlett."

Logan's pacing came to an abrupt stop, as he just stared at her speechless, overwhelmed that after all these years, he finally knew his real name. Rogue saw his eyes drop to James who was starting to fall asleep. "That's why I named him James, after you." Rogue's voice wobbled, but she had a tender smile on her lips as she gazed down at their son in her arms, dozing contently.

Logan didn't say anything, after a few silent moments he started pacing again, "Go on." he ordered gruffly.

Rogue didn't take offense to his barked order. She knew this was hard for him. Rogue gave as much detail as she could remember and told him all she knew, crying off and on. By the end, Logan had clawed trees, and howled angrily, shredding trees to nothing but splinters.

"I didn't want to absorb Kayla, but Stryker had her strapped to a table, while he had Sabertooth forced me to touch her. I tried to stop my mutation, but I just couldn't. She was a very warm and special woman. She loved you very much. She hated that she lied to you in the beginning, but she did it for her sister. She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry and that she did love you." Rogue said, then cried silently as a panting Logan collapsed against a tree across from her, looking totally haggard, and unsure what to think or say.

He held his head in his hands and tried to process all that Marie had told him. "Is Stryker dead?" Logan grunted, his urge to kill the man great, for what he had done not only to Logan, himself, but to Kayla, and Marie.

"Yes, I'm sorry you didn't get to do it yourself, but at least you can know he suffered." After a couple of minutes of silence, Rogue came to her feet. James in her arms sleeping once again after calming down from his father's anger and pained commotion. James was peacefully unaware of his parents pain and turmoil. "You need time to think and absorb everything. We'll leave you alone to think." Rogue said softly, her heart heavy and pained at knowing Logan was hurting, and she could very well lose his friendship and his love. She was scared that he would realize that she wasn't worth loving, and leave her. She cried quietly as she headed back to the mansion leaving Logan to himself.

Logan stayed in the forest for the rest of the night, thinking about everything he had learned. He was relieved to finally have answers. He was distressed to know he and Creed were really brothers. Although Logan had no allegiance to the man. Creed had tried to kill his fiancée, and destroy his life, then he tried to kill him, and hurt Marie. The man was as good as dead to him. A part of him wished to see and talk to this Kayla Silverfox woman, but he wouldn't trade what he had with Marie and James for someone he didn't remember. Even if they had loved each other once before.

"James Logan Howlett." Logan whispered thinking about his two fathers. One who raised him, and one who begot him. Now his own son was named after him. Logan smiled at knowing James carried his name. Logan wanted both James and Marie to carry his last name as well.

Logan also knew Marie was scared he wouldn't love her anymore once he found out about her killing Kayla, and two not telling him about his past right away. He couldn't blame her for killing Kayla, she had been forced too. As for not telling him about his past, he knew now. She should have taken care of herself first. He knew she had suffered to bring the memories back to the surface. He had smelt her pain and fear. He was just to volatile at the time to comfort her. She was strong though, and brave. She got through it, so he could know about his past. He needed to make sure that he thanked her for being brave enough to give him back his missing past, along with a part of himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

**I want to send out a very big thank you to Princesakarlita411, Muroun, tanya2byour21, and GypsyWitchBaby, for your great reviews. I'm so glad that all of you are enjoying the story. I hope I haven't forgot to list everyone who review the last chapter, but if I did I humbly ask for your forgiveness. All of your Rock. I want to wish all of you out there a great big Happy Thanksgiving. I hope everyone's Thanksgiving was a good one. And for all of you out there who doesn't celebrate the what we in the US call Thanksgiving, I hope you still had a great day. Best wishes to all.**

Chapter 17

As morning broke, Logan finally let the past that haunted him go. He had a future with Marie and James. He wasn't going to waste it. Climbing to his feet, he headed back to the mansion in search of his future. Logan stepped inside the kitchen door and frowned concerned at the tired and worried faces of Scooter and Ro. Their scents alerting him that something was wrong, that they were greatly concerned and worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked his own concern growing afraid something had happened to Marie and or James.

"Rogue had another episode last night. Hank had to collar her." Scott answered distressed with a heavy sigh.

"Where is she? What about James?" Logan demanded frantic.

"James is alright, he's with Jubilee. The Professor and Hank are with Rogue now in the medlab. This was one of the worse episodes in a long time. I thought after she had calmed down in the library she was alright. She seemed better." Ro stated confused to what could have triggered such a bad episode for Rogue.

"Logan did she act strange when she talked to you?" Ro questioned him curious if he had noticed anything strange in Rogue's behavior.

"No, I've got to go to her." Logan answered hurrying out the room.

"Something happened, I'm sure of it. Did you see his face?" Scott asked suspicious.

"Yes, but we don't know what it could have been. You can't blame Logan, Love, for this until we have proof." Ro said seriously, but softly. She knew Scott was very protective of Rogue.

"She clawed at Hank, Honey. She hasn't done that since we first brought her home. It was like the beginning all over again." Scott sighed upset running his hands through his already messy hair.

"I know Love, but she is going to be alright now. Hank got away in time before she could hurt him more seriously." Ro soothed, trying to comfort Scott. He loved Rogue as his little sister, and it was tearing at him to see her like this and unsure how to help her, as it was all of them.

"Thank goodness Jean wasn't in there. If Jean says anything to Rogue about taking James, I'm afraid Rogue might try to kill her. Rogue doesn't need that on her conscience too." Scott hissed out still angry at Jean for upsetting Rogue.

"Let us hope not." Ro said with a deep and worried frown.

Logan stormed into the medlab to the smell and sight of blood splattered everywhere.

"Logan, please you need to wait outside." Hank tried to block Logan's view of Rogue.

"Get out of my way Blue." Logan growl, shoving Hank out of his way to stop dead in his tracks again, this time to stare at Marie's hands. Five, nine inch long adamantium claws were extended from her fingers on both hands and dripping blood. Logan stared in horror as he took in Marie's form. She was covered in blood. She had bandages on her neck and wrist. Charles was at her head with his eyes closed, a deep look of concentration on his face as he worked with her.

"Logan." Hank called softly grabbing Logan's attention.

"What happened to her?" Logan crocked out still in shock at seeing his Marie like this. He knew she had more powers now, but she hadn't said anything having claws.

"Last night, she had a nightmare of Sabertooth raping her. When we reached her she was trying to kill herself, but she only kept healing. I tried to talk to her. Calm her down, but she was still to involved with the dream. She believed I was Sabertooth, and attacked me. Luckily we calmed her enough to be able to collar her before she attacked anyone else. We had thought that she had calmed down once she had awaken. Charles and I stepped out to converse, when we came back she had tried to kill herself once more. With the collar on, it stops her healing, so once she extracted her claws and started cutting herself we had to drug her. I've managed to stop all the major blood flow, but right now she is unable to retract her claws, so they are still bleeding."

"Remove the collar so she can heal." Logan demanded angered that they still had her collared, allowing her to continue to bleed.

"We cannot, not until we are sure she is the one in control mentally. The first time this happened, it was Sabertooth in control trying to torture her." Hank informed Logan with a deep sad expression and distressed sigh.

"This has happened before?" Logan choked out looking at all the blood and his delicate Marie.

"It was when we first brought her home. It was one of the first episodes. I just don't understand. She has been doing so well. She hasn't had anything close to this magnitude since the beginning. Do you have any clue what could have trigger this?" Hank asked curious, hoping Logan could shed some light on the situation.

"Jean confronted Rogue about Sabertooth being James's father." Logan growled out upset thinking this wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for Jean.

"Yes, I was informed of that, and I must say I was very angered and distressed to find out. It is very possible thinking of that time could have triggered the nightmare. Let me reassure you Logan. James is your son. I tested him, and you came out 99.7% positive on the paternal test."

"I know Hank, I know he's mine. I have no doubts. But Hank, you should know that Rogue told me about Sabertooth, Styker, Kayla, and my past. It's most likely what caused some of this." Logan frowned upset that Marie had suffered more and was continuing to suffer because of him.

"Ole dear, I believe you are right. I had warned her to wait until she was more stable. She wanted to tell you as soon as possible, but it was to soon in her recovery to risk it. I guess she felt it was necessary with Jean's accusation about Sabertooth. The poor dear." Hank said truly distressed at all his friend was suffering.

"What is Chuck doing?" Logan growled out wanting to rush over to Marie, but scared to hurt her or interfere with whatever Chuck was doing to help her.

"He is strengthening Rogue's natural barriers. Usually she is strong enough to contain the voices, but at times like these she is weakened. Once he is finished we will remove the collar so she can heal. However I must warn you, she could still lash out when she first wakes up. Mostly she will be distressed. The poor dear, she has suffered much, and is still suffering. I do hope Jean stays clear of Rogue and I must say myself right now, knowing that she broke into my private office, and into my personal cabinet is very upsetting."

"She better stay away from me. Rouge is the least of her worries. She goes near Rogue or James again, and she's mine." Logan snarled out threatening.

"Hank." Charles called sounding tired.

Logan and Hank turned back to Xavier.

"I believe it is safe to remove the collar. Logan perhaps it would be helpful if you were the first person she saw when she awoke."

"Got it." Logan said stepping up beside Marie's bed and caressed her face tenderly.

"Be careful of her skin when the collar if first removed, Logan. She is not in control of her skin." Hank advised.

Logan nodded, before putting his hand on her hair where it was safe.

"Okay, here we go." Hank said unlocking the collar and slipping it free from Rogue's neck.

Hank removed the bandage on her neck and they all watched as the wounds healed and the stitches were kicked out of her healed skin. A few minutes later Rogue groaned, and stirred.

"Hey Darlin, come on wake up. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours." Logan spoke softly so not to startle her. "Come on, open those gorgeous eyes for me."

Rogue groaned again and slowly blinked her eyes opened then closed them again. She started to lift her hand, but Logan caught it by her covered wrist.

"Whoa there Darlin, you've got to put the claws back in first." He said causing Rogue's eyes to jerk open. She looked confused at him, then at her hands, claws out. She quickly jerked her head around the room seeing she was in the medlab and the room was splattered in blood.

"James?" She questioned frantic. Her eyes wide filled with terror.

"He's just fine Darlin, calm down. He's with Yellow."

She sighed relieved closing her eyes, but quickly opened them again to search for Hank. "Hank?" Rogue called out frantic once again.

"Right here my dear. All is well. You are alright." Hank tried to assure her.

"Hank did I hurt you? I smell your blood." Rogue asked upset as she searched him for harm.

"Nothing to fret over my dear, just a few scratches." Hank assured with a compassionate smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Hank." Rogue said a sob escaping her throat.

"Hey Darlin, it's okay. Big Blue is fine, right Hank?" Logan soothed quickly trying to comfort her, caressing her head, unsure if it was safe to touch her skin. Another shock was the last thing she needed right now.

"Correct, I am quite well. Seriously nothing to it." Hank smiled sincerely.

"Are you sure, don't lie to me Hank." Rogue asked needing to make sure.

"I would not lie my dear. I am quite well. But how are you? That is what we want to know?"

"Yeah Darlin, you're our main concern." Logan said worried about her.

"I was having a nightmare about Sabertooth. I just wanted to die. He kept hurting me and hurting me. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. The only way to stop him was to kill myself. I'm sorry everyone. I know I'm causing everyone so much trouble. I wish I could just stop it." Rogue said sobbing again.

"It's alright Darlin, everything is going to be alright. Shh, I love you, I'm going to take care of you." Logan said tears in his own eyes at her pain.

"How can you? I'm a horrible person, I kill everything good and decent. I'm nothing but a monster."

"STOP IT! Don't let me hear that nonsense out of your mouth again. Do you hear me?" Logan barked upset. "You are not a monster. You are a wonderful woman and mother. We're going to help you get better. I promise Darlin, you're going to get better." Logan declared not leaving room for doubt as he pulled her up and against his chest hugging her close. "Come on, let's get you upstairs and changed." Logan swept Marie up in his arms, carrying her from the medlab and up to her room, leaving the other men in the lab, touched by the feral Wolverine's declaration of love and determination to take care of Rogue.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

Hey one and all. A great big thanks to **Tanya2byour21**, **GypsyWitchBaby**, **Princesakarlita411**, and last but definitely **NOT **least **Jf**, for taking the time out of all your busy schedules to tell me what you thought of the last chapter. There is only one chapter left, so review and tell me if you want me to post it today or drag it out another day or so. The majority wins. I really enjoyed hearing from all of you, and enjoyed writing this short story. Thanks for spending your time with me!

Chapter 18

Logan carried Marie into her room, gently lowering her down on the bed. After seeing her off her feet. He went into the bathroom and started the water filling up the tub, before coming back into the room. "Take as long as you want, I'll be right here when you get out."

Rogue nodded with a tired sighed. The drugs were already out of her system, but the episode had left her drained mentally, emotionally, and physically even with her healing factor.

Rogue made her way into the bathroom and closed the door. Once settled into the tub of warm water, Rogue couldn't stop the flood of tears. She sat in the tub, her arms wrapped around her drawn up knees and cried until she had no more tears. Ten minutes later she was finally able to finish her bath. Logan had a night gown laid out for her when she came out wrapped in her terry cloth robe.

Logan hated hearing Marie cry, but knew it was the best way for her to find a form of release. That however didn't stop him from wanting to rushing in there with her so he could pull her against him, and hold on to her while she cried. Offering her his strength, his comfort. Knowing that wasn't an option right now, he busied himself finding Marie something to sleep in, and arranging the bed for her to climb into once she was out.

"Logan it's only twelve in the afternoon." Rogue frowned at the night gown.

"Don't care, get dressed and get in bed." Logan ordered pulling back the bed covers for her.

"I have to go get James. It's almost time for his lunch." Rogue protested weakly.

"Don't argue Marie, I'll go get him. When I get back I want you in bed." Logan said stepping over to her and kissing her head, then left to go get James.

Rogue changed the gown Logan had laid out for an open front gown. He hadn't thought of the need for easy access for feeding James. Once she was dressed, she climbed in bed, and leaned back exhausted against the pillows, closing her eyes resting.

Opening her eyes when her door opened, she watched Logan stepped inside carrying a fussy baby, a baby bag, and carrier. Dumping the carrier and baby bag on the floor, Logan brought James over to Rogue, who was already unbuttoning her top for their son to nurse. James latched on as if he was starving. Rogue once against leaned back into her pillows and closed her eyes sighing exhausted. Feeling her bed shift she opened her eyes to see Logan sitting down beside them on the bed, a worried expression on his face. He picked up her free hand, caressing it.

He smiled at her, bring her hand up to his lips and kissing it. Showing her he wasn't revolted or scared of her claws, just like she wasn't his. "I love you Marie." The open honesty in his voice and in his eyes telling her he was being completely open and vulnerable to her, something he never been with anyone ever before. She couldn't fathom how he could still love her after knowing what she had done, and what she was.

"How can you?" She asked her voice so honestly confused, it broke his heart that she thought herself unworthy of his love. When it was him who was the one unworthy of her.

"Just like you told me Marie. You're good. You're a good woman. A wonderful woman, with a heart of gold. You're kind, honorable, thoughtful, generous, loving, desirable, beautiful, breath taking. You're a loving mother, a caring friend, and you're my soul mate, Marie. That's how." His voice passionate in his reassurance.

"I love you too Logan." Rogue admitted finally believing Logan's love was real and sincere. "I just wish I wasn't so messed up. I'm no good for you. All I am is a burden, for you and everyone else." Rogue sighed watery, but held her tears back for now.

"You're not a burden Marie, and you're the best woman for me. I'm the one no good for you. I failed you, if I hadn't have left, none of this would have happened to you. I'm sorry Marie, I'm so sorry." Logan whispered, his gut twisting with the pain, knowing if he hadn't left, his Marie would never had suffered the hell she had endured and was still suffering.

"It's not your fault, Logan." Rogue said squeezing his hand. She didn't want him blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault.

"I know you not ready for a sexual relationship Marie, I'm not going to rush you, but I want you to move in with me, or let me move in with you. I want to be here for you in the middle of the night, incase you or James needs anything. I know I can't feed him, but I can change him and rock him. Plus I can be here for you if you start having a nightmare. I love you Marie, nothing is going to change that. I know this is to soon, but I want you to marry me Marie. I want you and James to have my last name. Like I said I'm not going to rush you, but I plan on keeping you Darlin." Logan said with a gentle smile, then leaned over and kissed the side of her head on her hair.

"I love you Logan, and when the time is right, I'd love to be your wife." Rogue whispered bring Logan's hand up to her lips and kissing it, with love and happy tears in her eyes.

Logan smiled softly at the wonderful, and brave woman he loved with all his heart. He hadn't believed it was possible for the loner known as the Wolverine to feel this much love for someone. Marie and James was his life, and he would do anything and everything to keep them safe and with him. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Marie's temple. "Let me hold you Marie?" Logan asked, the need to hold his family in his arms was overpowering.

Marie gave him a tired, but warm and understand smile. She let his hand go, then scooted forward a little. Logan kicked off his boots and climbed on the bed behind her. Wrapping her and James in his embrace. Logan rested against Marie's headboard, gently pulling Marie to lean back against him.

Logan watched over Marie's shoulder as James hungrily nursed. Reaching down, Logan cradled James's small head in the palm of his hand, caressing the silkily baby fine hair with his thumb. Still awed with knowing James was his, and with the gift of Marie's love, Logan was completely at peace and contented for the first time that he could remember. "I love you Marie. Both of you. You and James mean everything to me." Logan whispered kissing Marie's bare shoulder. There wasn't anything sexual about the kiss, only giving her affection.

"We love you too Logan. Always have, always will." Marie whispered back squeezing Logan's thigh affectionately, and letting out a peaceful sigh, finally feeling like there was hope for a future for them together.

As usual James had fallen asleep while nursing, Marie herself had dosed against Logan. Feeling completely surrounded by Logan's warmth and hearing his strong heart beat, Marie felt completely safe in being lulled to sleep as well. Logan smiled at his sleeping family. Hating to wake Marie, but knowing that James needed burping, he gently kissed her head, while starting to rouse her easily so not to startle her.

"Marie, Darlin?" Logan spoke softly.

"Mm?"

"James has quit eating, shouldn't we burp him?" Logan asked against her ear.

"Mm-hum." Marie answered softly, still not opening her eyes or moving.

Logan smirked. "Here Darlin, scoot up a little, and let me take him."

"You don't have to, I've got him." Marie mumbled on a sleepy sigh finally moving, and shifting James to her shoulder.

"I know I don't have too, Darlin, but I want too. Now scoot up a little." Logan instructed again.

This time Marie did as he asked. Climbing out from behind her, Logan careful took James into his arms, placing him on his shoulder and rubbing his small back. Logan sat down in the rocker, and looked over at a droopy eye Marie. "Lay back and close your eyes Darlin, go to sleep." He instructed on a soft growl.

Marie smiled tired as she watched Logan gently rock their son, while switching between rubbing James's back and lightly tapping it. After giving his parents a decent burp, Logan smirked amused.

Marie enjoyed watching Logan with James. She knew Logan and the Wolverine would make a wonderful father. He was so protective and caring with James. Feeling her mind growing drowsy and sluggish, she closed her eyes, and allowed for the much needed sleep to have her. Knowing her son was safe in his father's arms.

Once Logan was sure both Marie and James were sound asleep, he gently laid James down in his basinet next to the bed. Needing to have a talk with a certain red head, Logan quietly replaced his boots, then called out to the Professor.

"Chuck, you busy?" Logan called out to the Professor with his mind.

"At the moment, Hank and I are having a discussion. What can I help you with Logan? Is Rogue and James alright?" The Professor asked concerned, but not overly, not sensing any great concern or worry from Logan. If Rogue or James were in trouble, Charles was certain Logan would be more frantic.

"They're fine Chuck, they're both asleep right now. Can you have Yellow or Ro to come sit with them for a few minutes. I need to take care of some business, and I ain't comfortable leaving them alone, not since Rogue's recent nightmare." Logan answered.

"Ro has agreed to sit with them, and will be there momentarily."

"Thanks Chuck." Logan called back.

"You're welcome Logan, and Logan?" Charles's tone held a bit of caution at then end.

"Yeah?" Logan asked wishing Chuck would hurry up and get out of his head. He really did hate communicating this way.

"I know you are planning on confronting Jean. Please keep in mind that harming Jean will not solve the situation, or make Rogue happy. Right now it is important to keep harmony in Rogue's life. Keeping her calm and feeling loved is more important that seeking revenge. I am watching Jean closely, and will take action to remove her from the mansion if she becomes a threat to Rogue or James."

"I ain't gonna sit around, and let her think she can get by with doing something like this again, Chuck. If it hadn't been for her confronting Rogue and putting her nose where it didn't belong, last night wouldn't have happened. I'm going to remind her who she's dealing with, and warn her to keep away from my family." Logan growled back inside his head, and out loud. Flinching when he saw Marie shift from the noise. Listening to her breathing and steady heart rate, he relaxed knowing he hadn't woken her.

"Give your warning Logan, but do not do anything rash." Charles said seriously, then left Logan's mind.

Logan smelt Ro's scent, and opened the door before she could knock, waking either Marie or James.

"Thanks for coming Ro." Logan whispered softly.

"It is no trouble at all. How is she doing?" Ro asked eyeing her sleeping friend from the doorway.

"Better, but she's wiped out from last night. I'm hoping she'll sleep for awhile, and that I'll be back before she or James wakes up."

"She needs you right now Logan, more than she would want revenge on Jean. The Professor is right. Rogue needs to remain calm, and secure. Having you fighting with Jean will only upset her."

"I know what I'm doing." Logan said quietly, but firm, then turning to go hunt for his prey.

Logan tracked her scent to the staff kitchen area. Along with her scent there was a mixture of grease, fuel, and an upset Summers. Not letting Scooter's presences deter him, Logan entered the kitchen to see Summer's grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Scott was gulping down the water thirstily when he looked up and spotted Logan coming into the kitchen. The two men shared a brief look, that told Scott to stick around. Knowing Logan was planning on warning Jean to keep her distance from Rogue and James, and that Logan wanted him to stick around as witness so Jean couldn't cry foul play to the Professor. Scott leaned back against the counter drinking his water more slowly, and watching the scene before him.

Jean was sipping a cup of coffee, while reading the monthly Medical Journal when Scott entered the kitchen for something to drink. She debated whether she should try and talk some sense into him about Rogue, but she decided against it. She could tell that he wasn't in the frame of mind to listen to anything she had to say. He was still babying Rogue and wouldn't be able see her manipulative ways until it was to late.

Sensing Logan coming their way, Jean figured now that he was back from wherever he had disappeared to last night, and having time to recognize Rogue for the little liar that she was, he ready to crawl back to her. Sipping her coffee to hide her smug grin, at the thought of the mighty Wolverine crawling back to her. Although she had to plans of making that easy on him to win her back. She was prepared to make him grovel a little before she let him back into her good graces and back into her bed.

Logan smelt Jean's smug satisfaction, and arousal as he entered the kitchen. It made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe he had ever been turned on by that scent. Now it only fueled his anger, but he held in the reins, knowing Chuck and Ro were right, that Marie needed to remain calm and feel secure. Having him tearing into Jean, wasn't the way to secure keeping Marie happy and calm.

"Hello Logan, would you care to join me for lunch. I know after finding out about Rogue's treachery about James, you must be devastated. I want you to know that I'm willing to put the past behind us, and start over. I'm here for you." Jean said in a soothing concern and caring tone that belied her feeling of victory.

Logan cocked his eyebrow at Jean like she had lost her marbles. Then his face eased and a smirk that Jean had always from irresistibly sexy came to his face. He braced his hands on the table and lean down toward Jean slowly.

Smiling pleased and seductively, she leaned closer thinking he was going to kiss her. Jean was glad that Scott had stuck around to see it.

Logan watched amused and pleased when Jean leaned closer to him. Her scent telling him, that she thought she had him. That he was trying to kiss her. _'Boy for a telepath she sure is dense.' _Logan thought to himself. Stopping just inches from her lips, he spoke in a low menacing tone, but loud enough for Scooter to hear clearly.

"You ever get near Rogue or _**my **_son again, and I'll forget that I ever cared about you, and that I don't usually hit women. Understand sweetheart?" Logan snarled before smirking at her shocked expression, and pulling back and straightening up.

"This is my only warning Jeannie. Next time, for ever drop of blood Rogue loses, I'll make sure you repay tenfold." Logan growled, then nodded at Scott. "Later Summers."

"Tell Rogue, I'll come check on her after her nap." Scott told Logan with his own smirk, at Jean's still shocked pale expression. He walked toward the door after Logan, planning on going back to his bike.

"Will do." Logan nodded then left the room, satisfied he gave Red fair warning.

Jean was still pale and shaking five minutes later, when Ro found her still sitting in the kitchen. Her coffee cold and forgotten. It hadn't been necessarily Logan's words that had shaken her so much, although they had upset her. It was the vivid mental images he was projecting towards her that had frightened her so thoroughly. In all her time with Logan, she had never fully recognized he actually had such a vicious feral side. He never showed that type of behavior before, not even when fighting against Sabertooth. However the images he had been projecting warned her that if she tried to hurt the Wolverine's mate and cub, he would make sure to keep his promise.

"Jean, are you alright?" Ro asked her once friend. Ro might be upset with the other woman, but Ro had never seen Jean so pale or frightened before. Ro wondered just what Logan had said to her.

Jean looked in Ro's direction for a moment, before having to covered her mouth and dashing to the bathroom to vomit after she saw the last image Logan had sent to her. His menacing chuckle echoing in her mind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

**Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing the last chapter. So here is the last chapter for Discoveries. I hope all of you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it and sharing it with all of you. As always thanks to Jf, Princesakarlita411, tanya2byour21, phennie, and to a reviewer that said from Post today for taking the time to review. I'm going to miss posting this story because it was already written and all I had to do was tweak it a little and post. The other stories I actually have to finishing writing, which is now harder because I don't really know anymore where I'm going with them. I hope to get back my muse for them real soon. Again thanks for reading. It's been a blast!**

Chapter 19 (Epilogue)

A year and a half later…

Logan stood holding Marie wrapped in his arms. Her back pressed against his chest, her head resting lazily against his shoulder as they stood back watching the Professor, Hank, Jubes, Remy, and Warren standing around Ro's bed in the medlab. Marie smiled amused as James, who was in Jubilee's arms oohed and proudly announced to everyone that Ro was holding a baby.

Logan chuckled at his son's annoyed growl at the Yellow wonder patting his head as if saying good boy. Logan watched Scooter who was beaming down at his wife and new daughter and couldn't help envying the man. He had gotten to experience Ro's stomach growing bigger with the life of his daughter. He got to experience hearing his little girl's first heartbeat, felt her first movements within Ro's womb, and then getting to experience the birth of his daughter Sara Elaine Summers.

Logan loved James with everything in him, but he longed to have the chance of experiencing the same things with Marie, that Scott had with Ro. Maybe he could feel out the situation, see what Marie thought about having more kids someday.

"Whatcha think Darlin, interested in giving James a little brother or sister one day in the future." Logan growled low against Marie's ear, knowing how it sent shivers through her body when he did it, and now was no different.

Marie smiled pleased, and full of mischief knowing Logan couldn't see her expression.

Logan and Marie had been married now for two months. Marie had been adamant about not letting Logan attach himself to her until she felt she could contribute to their relationship, instead of only being a burden. Logan had tried to reassure her that she was in no way a burden to him or their relationship, but Marie refused to give in.

The Professor realizing that Rogue was reluctant to open up fully to him and Hank about what she had suffered, asked her if she would feel more comfortable talking with someone who she did not see as family. Rogue had feared that by knowing what had happened to her in detail, that the Professor and Hank who also counseled her, would feel somehow responsible for what had happened, or would look on her with pity. Neither option was acceptable to her. So Rogue had been reluctant to share much. At the Professor's and Hank's assurance that they would not feel hard at her wanting to talk to someone who was not close to the situation, Charles called a friend of his who specialized in counseling rape and abused victims.

Ten months of one on one counseling every other day, and six months of couple counseling for both Logan and Rogue twice a week, Rogue felt she was capable to be the wife Logan deserved. She still went to counseling, however now it was only once a month, and she and Logan saw the therapist as a couple only once a month now as well.

The day Rogue whispered in Logan's ear that she wanted to change her name, he had quirked his eyebrow at her funny, "What do you want to call yourself, Darlin?" He asked as he lounged on their bed flipping through the television channels.

"Oh, I don't know, I think Marie Howlett has a nice ring to it, what do you think?" She asked trying to keep the bright playful smile off her face, but failing miserable.

Logan jerked his head in her direction, thinking he couldn't have heard what he thought he had. He was sure that he must be dreaming. Cause he had sworn, he had heard the name Marie Howlett on her lips. The same name he had been dreaming of giving her since he realized he loved her over a year ago.

"Pinch me Marie." He told her seriously.

"What?" Rogue asked frowning totally confused. This hadn't been the reaction she had been expecting to her statement.

"I said pinch me. Cause I must be dreaming. I could have sworn you said you wanted to change your name to Marie Howlett. Which could only mean one thing." Logan growled low tossing the remote he had been holding over his shoulder while a purely feral grin start forming on his lips, and a leer coming into his eyes.

Rogue smiled shrugging her shoulders, "I could pinch you, but I was thinking of something a lot more pleasurable." Rogue purred as she moved closer to him. Her bright playful smile now replaced with a seductive one. "And you weren't dreaming Sugar, I want to be your wife, and I want you to be my husband, and I want to do it as soon as possible. I don't want to wait any longer." She whispered breathless with anticipation, as Logan's lips hovered over hers only separated by a breath.

"Whatever you want Darlin, but let me kiss you first." Logan whispered, then closed the distances between them, making sure she was thoroughly and truly kissed.

After the hour long kissing session, Logan and Rogue announced they were heading to the JP's office to get hitched. At the teams outcry, refusing to allow them to get hitched as Logan so elegantly put it without them, Rogue looked to Logan with imploring eyes, and Logan knew his plan of a quick visit to the JP's office was shot down the tube.

He knew that the Professor and the team had come to be Marie's family. They had been there for her, loving her, and taking care of her, that Logan didn't begrudge her wanting to share this with them. He would always be grateful to them as well for taking care of his Marie. The only exception had been Jean. However after Logan's short, but effective warning, Jean had left the mansion, and had went to stay on Mira Island helping one of the Professor's close friends who was a genetic neurologist. Both Logan and Marie were thankful that Jean was no longer apart of their daily life.

Logan didn't begrudge the team being apart of their special day, however he was still planning on making sure Marie became his wife that very day.

Sensing their want for a quick wedding, only with their closest family and friends, the Professor called a ordained judge to the mansion to perform the ceremony. While the kitchen staff was ordered to cook a special meal to celebrate.

Jubilee, and Ro had dragged Rogue upstairs declaring they only had two hours to get Rogue ready, and they couldn't waste a moment.

Logan grumbled that Rogue looked prefect the way she was, but he could tell by the smile on her face, the joy in her eyes, and the laughter in her voice, that she was enjoying the fussy over her. So he only smirked and told the two women to make sure he had her be back in time for the I do's. While Logan went to get himself and James ready for the special day.

That had been two incredible months ago, now they were standing back enjoying the happy moment of welcoming Ro and Scott's new baby girl into the world.

"Hmm, you really want to go through all the crying, late night feedings, and dirty diapers again?" Rogue asked truly curious.

"I wouldn't mind it. I wouldn't mind a couple more kids actually. I think we should really think about it. I'm sure James would love a little brother or sister of his own to pal around with." Logan answered honestly, along with a hint of hopefulness in his voice that Marie hadn't missed.

"Hmm, well if you really think he'd want one, maybe we could get him one for Christmas." Rogue said making sure to sound casual, but all the while smirking.

"Huh Darlin, Christmas is only a little over seven months away, even if we got started on it right now, there is no way that we could…" Logan stopped with a frown at Marie's giggling.

Suddenly a thought popped in Logan's head, and he couldn't stop the hope that she was trying to tell him they were pregnant. "Darlin, are you trying to tell me something?" He asked in another growl against her ear, making sure she felt it down to her toes.

"I saw Hank this morning, and he confirmed it. With all the excitement with Ro's water breaking, it slipped my mind. By this coming Christmas, James will be a big brother to either a little sister or brother." Marie said a smile evident in her voice.

Logan was sure he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. His large hand slid down to lay over the spot where his son or daughter was growing. He felt like howling for joy, but settled for kissing Marie's neck and whisper. "God Baby, I love you so much."

Marie turned around in Logan's embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist and beaming up at him. "I love you with everything I am." Rogue whispered and covered Logan's lips with hers. Letting the truth of her worth come through her kiss.

"Mommy, Daddy, quit kissing and come see the baby." James hollered across the room, causing everyone to look over at the very happy, but now embarrassed expecting parents. Well Marie was blushing a bright red from embarrassment. Logan however only continued to grin, as he kept a firm grip on his wife, as they joined the others to meet Sara. "I want a baby sister. Mommy please!" James pleaded causing everyone to chuckle.

Marie only smiled at her son, then looked up into the happy expression of her husband, before turning back to answer her son with, "We'll see Sugar, we'll see."

The End


End file.
